Loud House: Earth Two
by Pittacos lore
Summary: Ever wonder what it is to live in a world of power and magic. A world where some people have magical powers called Vanirs, used by the Aesir humans with supernatural powers that defend the planet. Follow Lincoln as he unlocks his Vanirs and and discovers ancient dark secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **** In this world some people can do wonderfully things like manipulate elements our teleported and Shape-shift. Lincoln as e travels on this world he will learn may things and find who deserves trust. As the world has the protection of the Elders a great darkness closes to earth and only Lincoln and his allies can stop it. I chose the names Aesir and Vanir based on the names of Norse Mythology.**

**LINCOLN**

**Chapter #1**

My feet pound against the ground as I dash through the forest, just a blur to everything around me. Branches whip back with exaggerated slowness, birds fly lazily overhead. The forest and earth merges together, streamlining past the edges of my vision. My heart beats rapidly, ready to burst out of my chest, and my breaths come in ragged, heaving gasps. I'm bone tired, but above all, it's exhilarating. I haven't run this fast in ages. I'm having the time of my life.

I'm also about to be torn to shreds.

Out of the corner of my eye I see another blur zipping through the forest, leaving a trail of wrecked trees in its wake. It keeps pace with me, slowly gaining ground. As I weave in and out of the trees it simply bursts through them, shattering the trunks into millions of splinters and dust.

The delayed sound of a wolf's howl reaches my ears and I'm inspired to put on another burst of extra speed. I'm now going so fast that the world slows down and literally seems to stand still. The blur beside me gradually falls back until it's well behind me again. Once again it's just me and the vast wilderness. A bead of sweat brews across my forehead and I waste precious time to wipe it off. Every second of distance between me and the pack matters. In that single second I slow down enough to hear the wolves' excited howls once more. The blur starts to catch up again, racing beside me. I sprint forward, ducking under branches and tearing through bushes. At one point I even jump over a fallen log. My feet protest loudly when they hit the ground, sore from my constant sprinting, but I keep moving forward. There's nothing to do now but keep running.

The trees clear in a split instant and the ground below me drops suddenly. I'm sliding down a sharply angled cliff, more falling than running. I freeze for a moment in surprise and panic, but I push myself to my feet before I tumble off into the dizzying abyss. The blur finally rushes past me, not even concerned with the sharp angle. I grit my teeth and struggle to find solid footing as I tumble down, but it's nearly impossible. I can hear the wolves' howls at my back when I finally manage to prop myself up. I push myself even harder than before, running so fast that gravity doesn't even affect me. The ground starts to even out, and I leap from the wall, finally back on level ground.

I turn back over my shoulder, hoping to see the pack tumbling to its death, or perhaps pausing uncertainly at the cliff's edge, but there's no such luck. There they are, streaming down behind me, rolling over each other in free fall, but coming after me nonetheless. I catch a glint of their crazed eyes and rolling tongues locked inside their snarling jaws before I spin and start running again. For the millionth time I try communicating with them telepathically, telling them I'm their friend, not enemy, but I keep on getting the same overpowering blanket over their thoughts.

I grit my teeth in frustration and sprint forward, trying to put some distance between myself and the rapidly advancing pack. I've once more entered the dense forest, and I have to place my feet carefully to avoid tripping over the multitude of tree roots and snagging branches. The blur comes into view and soon we're level again. I'm just jumping over the crest of a small hill when I feel my feet pulled out from under me by an invisible force on the last step. The blur roars ahead, and I stumble and hit the ground hard, and roll straight into a tree. My velocity from the run hurls me against its side, and I feel the wood crack against my body. The tree literally explodes as I'm hurled through it, and I watch as millions of tiny fragments billow out from me in slow motion. I feel a jagged edge of the blown away trunk graze against my bare, exposed back, and I cry out. I hit the ground and my back howls out in pain. When I put my hand to it, it comes away red with blood.

The worlds reverts back to real time as I scramble back to my feet, staggering under the pain. The hair on my back stands up and I reel myself around just in time, speeding myself up just as the pack leaps for me. They slow down in mid-air, reaching out with wild claws, their matted fur pressed against their bony ribcages. Even sped up, I only have enough time to hurl one off to the left with my telekinesis before they're on me. I jab my fist at the lead one, knocking it senseless and lift my right forearm to deflect another. I flinch in pain as it sinks its teeth deep into my skin. I stagger back, but fling my arm out, hurling the wolf deep into the forest. A small arc of red droplets follow my movement, splattering the nearby leaves. I have just enough time to hear the crack of the tree branches as it lands before I'm off again, scrambling away from the pack before I can sustain any more injuries.

I put a hand on my arm as I duck through the forest, hastily trying to stop the bleeding in my sped-up perception of time before I lose too much blood. I'm worried the bite might have pierced an artery, in which case I seriously need to get to the clearing where my Chest is hidden as soon as possible. I can hear the pack tearing through the forest behind me, and I occasionally use my telekinesis to hurl stray branches or rocks through the forest into their path. From the few yelps I hear behind me I can guess that my attempts are at least somewhat successful. The ground below my feet to starts to level out and clear up, the trees in front of me stating to slightly thin. I must be near the clearing: the last checkpoint of this stupid exercise. Encouraged by the idea of the finish line dangling in front of me, I put on one wild, final burst of speed, desperately trying to put some distance between myself and the pack. Once more the world seems to pause, and I rip through the forest at a breakneck pace. The blur takes shape ahead of me and then falters as I race past it.

A few seconds later I'm struck by dazzling rays of light from the sun. I'm standing in a small, low, grassy clearing, devoid of any trees, with a low rocky wall and cave on one side. I put my hands on my knees and hunch over. I know I only have twenty seconds before the pack is on me, tops, but I appreciate this short moment of rest after the exhausting sprint. Suddenly the blur materializes, and I hear a voice.

"Damn, Lincoln. I thought I had you back there."

I turn to see Stan Worth panting beside me, but smiling all the same, "Maybe you really are faster than me after all. I think that's the first time I've lost a race." He says, shaking his head.

"Jerk." I mutter.

Stan just laughs and pulls the Xianxi stone from the waistband of his pants and tosses it to me, his eyes glinting, "I've heard it all before, bro. I'm sorry I tripped you, I just wanted to make it a bit more interesting."

"Interesting like this?" I snap at him, turning to show him my back and forearm, but just then the twelve or fifteen so wolves burst through the thicket, snarling as they leap into the clearing. Stan and I immediately spin back to back as they surround us but he flinches, when he feels my bare back, slick with blood and sweat.

"Eugh, man. How'd you get that?"

I take my eyes off the wolves just long enough to glance back at him, "You tripped me."

"Dang, bro. Seriously, man, I didn't know the fall would cut you up like that. I'm sorry, man."

"It's okay," I reply tersely, eying the wolves circling us, "We've got bigger things to worry about."

I tighten my fists and feel Stan tense up against me as the wolves start to circle in closer. A large, ash-coated male snarls and the rest follow his lead, growling lowly.

"I think the big grey one's the pack leader." I murmur softly. Stan nods and flicks his long black hair out of his face.

"You picking up anything from them?" I whisper.

"Nothing," he replies, "It's like they're brain-dead or something."

"Or someone doesn't want us listening in."

"Lupa." Stan growls and I nod in agreement.

The wolves growl and tighten their net even further at the mention of her name. They're now close enough that if I took just two steps out I could hit them. It makes me wonder why they haven't attacked yet.

"Why haven't they attacked yet? They're just circling us."

Stan gets a dangerous smile on his face, "They're waiting for something."

"What?"

"Us." he growls as he throws himself forward, tackling the pack leader to the ground. The pack reacts instantly, surging forward toward them. I hurl some into the air with my telekinesis and dive toward the rest, trying to take their attention away from Stan and the alpha male wrestling in the dirt. Unfortunately, it works, and they turn towards me, hackles raised.

I try to keep moving as much as I can, dodging through the air past snapping jaws and swinging claws. I roll underneath one wolf as it leaps for me and land a wild punch on another as I come up. I see its eyes glaze over just before it goes flying to the edge of the clearing. I spin and deflect a wolf's lunge in mid-air with telekinesis, stopping it inches from my throat. It grunts as it hits the ground, but I'm already gone, dodging the wolves' flashing teeth with my enhanced speed. I briefly catch a glimpse of Stan wrestling the pack leader to the ground, his bare back plastered with sweat. The wolf writhes on the ground, tearing long gashes in Stan's forearms, and then my view is obscure by another wolf lunging at me. I grunt as my back hits the floor, flaring with agony, and struggle to hold off the wolf's muzzle with one hand. I drive my palm into its throat, stunning it, and shove it aside.

The rest of the pack jumps at me as soon as I'm exposed, and I go down under a writhing mass of teeth and fur. I just barely manage to get a telekinetic field around myself before my senses are dominated by hands and thrashing, frenzied fur. The weight forcibly drives me into the ground and my field flickers for just an instant, allowing one of them to inflict a shallow cut across my exposed chest. I suck my teeth in pain and close my eyes, struggling to maintain the field. I grit my teeth and narrow my brow in concentration, then push my field out wards in a sudden burst. A miniature, invisible explosion, with me at the center; wolves go flying in all directions, and I suck in a deep breath as I'm suddenly freed from assailing teeth and limbs. I've just jumped to my feet and swatted another wolf to the ground when I an earsplitting crack rings out.

I turn to see Stan sitting in the center of the clearing, breathing heavily, with blood and sweat pouring down his forehead. He has a long, thin cut down his side, but his hands are gripping the split jaw of the dead pack leader. He takes a deep breath and sits back, letting the body fall lifelessly to the ground, its jaw positioned at an unnatural angle. The reaction is immediate: every single wolf in the clearing whimpers and start to slink away, their tails between their legs. Within seconds they're all gone, disappeared into the far-reaching forests.

I shakily stand up, my limbs creaking in protest. My back hurts like hell, and my arm has gone numb, but I can't help but smile at the sheer exhilaration of triumphing over the odds. I slowly walk over to Stan, picking my way through dead carcasses, and extend my hand. He looks up and gratefully accepts it, and I haul him to his feet. We both just stand there, surveying the carnage around us. Blood trickles from the wound in his forehead, drying in his pitch black hair, and his arms are hanging in strips, but he's wearing the same crazy, exhilarated smile I am.

"Well…" I say, drawing the word out.

"…that was fun." He finishes for me.

**INSIDE A CAVE - NIGHT**

Stan and I wearily search through a shallow cave embedded in the low, rocky wall I had spotted earlier. Lupa had told us that our Chests would be here, at the last checkpoint. I briefly wonder how mad she'd be if she found out that we took the Xianxi with us. This exercise was supposed to test us without our Inheritance, but she had told us in her letter that we'd only be allowed to take one item from one of our Chests. Stan had wanted to bring his sustenance cube, but I'd argued that the Xianxi would be more practical. Neither of us had refused to give up our argument, so Stan had suggested we bend the rules a little.

Stan breaks up my thoughts by waving and calling me over. He's discovered a deep niche in one of the walls of the cave where our Chests are hidden. We slide them out with our telekinesis and let them hover in mid-air. I pull out the crystal Lupa gave me before we left and place it against one side of the lock. I then put my hand on the other and concentrate. The crystal shatters apart, sprinkling the cave floor with tiny fragments, and the lock clicks open.

Usually Chests can only be open by it's owner, but the crystal I had just used had been imbued with Lupa's blessing, which let me open it on my own, but just once. Lupa is a Aesir and a Elder, the group of the most powerful Aesir that manages the government and structure our leaders. They make sure that the planet runs smoothly in its day-to-day life. Stan and I are members of the Aesir, a race blessed with powers. Our job is to protect the planet and maintain order.

I lean down and put my Chest on the ground and pop open the lid. I put the Xianxi stone inside, all of its energy spent. I take out my dagger and water cube, then push my Chest over to the side, still open in case I need something later tonight. I wouldn't want to close it and not be able to get it open again.

I look over at Sta, who's rummaging through his Chest for his healing stone, and hold up my dagger, "You think I could skin a wolf with this?"

He looks over, "What, you want wolf biscuits for dinner? Sure, bro, go for it. I'll do the cooking myself."

I shrug. We've been living off berries and Stan's sustenance cube for the past week. I think it'd do some good if we got some actual food in our bellies, even if wolf isn't the most commonly prepared meal. Stan's finally found his healing stone, and I watch him as he holds it up to the cut on his forehead, clenching his teeth in pain. The cut slowly flows together and he moves the black rock down to his forearms. I watch silently. Healing stones come in handy, but they cause double the pain of the wound originally inflicted and can only be used shortly after the wound has been inflicted; you couldn't wait an hour. They also only work on wounds inflicted with the intent to cause pain, so if I accidently cut myself I'd be stuck with it. It has its drawbacks, but I'd rather take it than normal medicine. Once Stan's done he tosses the stone to me. It's too late for my back and forearm, but I use it to clear the cut on my chest and the other multiple scrapes and bruises from the fight.

I stand and hand it back to Stan, along with my dagger, "How about you go outside and start dinner while I get a fire going."

He stands and smiles, taking both items, "What, no please? What am I, free labor?"

"Worse," I say with a mischievous glint in my eyes, "Slave labor."

He snorts and heads outside, throwing his hands up in disgust, but I can tell he knows I'm joking. There hasn't ben slaves in any parts of the world for thousands of years. I smile and follow him outside.

Stan's already in the center of the clearing, picking through the dead wolves, trying to find a body that's mostly intact. I walk to the edge of the field, shadowed by the forest's tall pines. I spend several minutes in silence collecting firewood, simply enjoying the time alone to think. I'm still a bit irked by Stan's earlier prank, but out here, in the wilderness, it's easy to put everything aside when I'm surrounded by so much beauty. It's so peaceful here it's hard to believe that I was fighting for my life mere minutes ago.

I carry my first load of firewood into the cave and then go back out for a second. I walk back outside one last time to gather twigs and other easily flammable material, then position it around the cave entrance.

When I walk back in Stan's looking at me, the question already forming on his lips, when I say, "In case the wolves come back." He nods in understanding.8

I move to the center of the cave, and find that Stan's already made a fire pit for me. It's a rare act of kindness from him, but I accept the unspoken apology silently, my earlier irritation melting away. I crouch down beside it, dumping my load of firewood, and set aside three stout branches that can be used as torches later in the night. I get to work building a structure for the fire, and when I'm ready, I lightly shine my Pyrox over it, ushering the fire into existence with a few crackles and pops. I quietly feed the fire, Stan and I falling into a companionable silence.

I methodically tend to the flames, letting my thoughts wander. I briefly wonder what Ronnie-ann is doing right now, then blush despite myself. I'm grateful Stan hasn't developed a Vanir that allows him to read minds. He'd tease me mercilessly if he knew how much I thought about her. I smile nervously at his imaginary antics and then turn my attention towards my parents, my mind reaching out towards a distant memory.

It was now two years since I had developed my Pyrox, my first Vanir. I can still remember it as clear as if it had only happened earlier today. I'd spent the entire day with my parents and sister's, a rare occasion. Aesir children are usually raised by their grandparents while our parents use the time to hone their Vanirs to perfection. Overall, we spend maybe about a month with them, spread out through the year. And of course we see them at the Festival of the Blue moon. While I can't help but acknowledge the practicality of the system, it still frustrates me that I barely get to see them. I can tell my father feels the same way; he'd used to come over almost all the time until he was personally reprimanded by the Elders.

We'd been sitting under an old oak tree that still grows in our back yard, me and my dad watching my mom. She was using her Vanir that granted her control over nature to "sing" a carving out of the tree. I'm still not sure how she did it, I only know that it's supposed to be extremely difficult. I had simply sat there, mesmerized by her voice and beauty, watching her ordering the tree to take shape. When she had stepped back I had gazed into an exact replica of me and my father, leaning against the tree, smiling peacefully.

I had stepped forward and lightly ran my hand across the smooth bark, "It's beautiful."

My mother had smiled as she stepped forward and put her arms around me from behind, "Just like you. You and your sister's will always be the most precious thing to me, above all, even all the treasures in the world."

I had simply smiled and leaned my head against her cheek, my eyes closed in contentment. It was the perfect moment. Until my skin started tingling and I started to get a sick, burning feeling in my stomach.

My mom started petting my hair and looked at me worriedly, "Lincoln? Honey, are you all right? You feel hot."

I leaned against her, trying not to ruin the otherwise perfect day, "I'm fine, Mom. I just feel a bit...weird."

My father walked over and put a hand to my forehead, then frowned, "Lincoln? Are you sure you're okay? You're really burning up."

"I just need a minute." I heaved.

I stumbled away from my mother's arms and leaned against the tree, my head against the trunk. My mom instantly rushed forward and put a hand on my back, making soothing noises, while my dad watched me worriedly. I felt myself start to sweat and I swallowed nervously. What the hell was happening to me? I lifted my hand to wipe my forehead and froze.

A beam of pure, blinding light was emitting from my palm, flickering lightly. All three of us gasped and I stared at my hand in disbelief. Not once did I ever even consider the possibility that I might be developing a Vanir. It's so stupidly obvious that I weakly laugh at myself in disbelief. My mom puts a hand on my shoulder and silently points at my other hand. I look up to see a soft burning ring of fire slowly spiraling out from my palm, and I instantly yank my hand away, revealing a smoldering handprint.

I stare at my glowing hands in shock, my mom grabbing me and holding me tightly, laughing, while the fire slowly spreads. My father puts it out by summoning a light rain, then turns to me and clasps my hands in his, partially smothering the glare. I look up into his warm, crinkled eyes and see him give me a wide smile, which I weakly return.

"We're damn proud of you, son. Fatw has recognized your heart. You're one of us now."

I smile at the memory. I can remember running over to Ronnie's house almost right after, so excited to show her. It been totally unfair-she'd developed her first Vanir way before me, and I'd had to wait nearly half a year for mine. The endless-

"What?" Stan asks, cutting into my thoughts.

"Huh?" I say, not comprehending he pokes me with the handle of my dagger, "I said, what? You're smiling like a stupid goof. I want to knowwhy."

"Nothing." I say, shrugging.

Stan raises one eyebrow, a trick I've unsuccessfully tried to master, "You're thinking about that girl Ronnie, aren't you?"

"What? No!" I sputter, my face red.

Stan laughs, assuming from my reaction that he's right, "Yep," he says, drawing the word out, "Called it."

"Oh, come on," I snap, "Like you're not drooling over One at any chance you get."

Stan chokes and looks up at me with hurt eyes, "Hey," he says in an indignant voice, "I thought I asked you not to talk about that."

"Please," I snort, "Like you ever listen when I say that."

"Yeah," Stan replies, his cockiness back in full force, "But that's you. Your love life is a free firing range, with no penalties."

I shake my head, and then pause a moment before asking my next question, "I'm not that obvious, am I?"

"Nah, man. I only know cause you told me. I bet she has no idea."

"Oh, gee, thanks, buddy. Way to build me up."

"I meant it as a compliment, bro. You're cautious. Scoping out the field before you make your move. Stealthy."

"I'm not sure how to respond to that." I say slowly.

Stan smirks as he uses his telekinesis to hover a flat stone over the fire, slowly turning it cherry red, "Then don't. Now get over here and lay out some of this meat on this rock. I don't want to burn myself."

"What, you can't use your telekinesis?"

"I'll 'accidently' drop yours in the fire."

"Maybe I like my meat well done."

"Maybe you do, but you don't want to argue about it all night, so you're gonna get your butt over here."

I sigh and lean over and place the strips on the rock without even flinching when my fingers drag over its burning surface. It's an advantage of my Pyrox: I'm now invulnerable to practically every form of heat. I also have limited control over fire, though I'm still trying to control that one. The meat sizzles, and my stomach growls hungrily. After a few minutes, when Stan deems them ready, he gestures for me to take them off. He divides them up between us, hands me a flat rock, then tears into the food hungrily. I proceed more slowly, not wanting to stuff myself. The meat tastes a bit bland, but after running well over 100 miles today and eating berries for a week, it tastes like a gourmet meal. Within a minute Stan and I have finished off the entire animal, and I'm left staring at my empty plate. Stan leans back and belches, his eyes closed in a half-smile.

I look over at him and give a lazy smile, "That was actually pretty good."

Stan comes up to his knees and gives a mock bow with a flourish, "Trust the chef."

I lean back against the cave wall, "Iron chef quality."

Stan opens one eye and looks at me quizzically, not understanding the reference.

"It's a TV show," I explain.

Stan gives a short peal of laughter, and wipes his eyes, "Oh man, you actually watch those things? A bunch of little videos to detract our minds so we can learn about our old culture's, and you actually watch them? Everyone just changes the channel! We're on Earth, man. There's way better things to do here than waste time watching some stupid shows."

"It's interesting," I defend myself, "Not just that one, but most of them. They're like our teachers, but not as disciplined. They're more relaxed, loose. Some of them are actually pretty funny. They're different from us, Stan. That's why they're so interesting."

"Yet you're still probably the only person I've ever met who actually watches that crap."

"Ronnie does too," I say stiffly, "Same with my friends Clyde and Rusty. Clyde even has some actual books about it."

"Ooooh," Stan says, "Ronnie does it. That's why."

My face goes red, "Seriously, Stan. Back off."

He stands up and stretches, "All right, all right. I just don't want you going soft on me, that's all. You take a little nap while I take first watch. Maybe you can count Chimæra in your sleep."

I glare at him, but he simply gives me a mocking wave and walks outside. I sag back once he's gone. Truth is, I'm so tired I don't really feel like arguing with him. I'm more than happy to just lay down here on the rocky floor and fall asleep near the dying embers of the fire. But sleep doesn't come easily to me, and even then, it's plagued with troubled dreams.

When I open my eyes I'm in the middle of a dark forest, chained to a tree. The woods feel dark and unnatural, not at all like the beauty of nature, and I struggle furiously to get free. I try ripping apart the chains with my telekinesis or enhanced strength, and even try to burn through the tree with my Pyrox, but nothing works. My Vanirs have abandoned me. I swallow down a flood of panic, but simply it comes bubbling up again as soon as I start to hear long, hoarse screams, mixing into one hair-raising, horrendous wail. I recognize the voices of Ronnie-ann, Stan, and the other Ten calling out to me. I can even hear my parents. I close my eyes and jerk back against my prison, trying to distance myself from their screams. Tears race down my cheeks, and I know somehow, with complete certainty that we are all going to die alone, and there's nothing I can do to save us. The despair lurches through my entire being, turning me into a fragile shell holding my fragmented spirit together. I've drawn deep within myself, oblivious to anything but the pain and despair, until a rough hand grabs me.

I gasp as I'm jolted out of the black pit of despair, and my previous feelings are replaced with an overwhelming sense of fear so strong that it makes me want to curl up in a ball in the corner of the most isolated cell on Earth. I open my eyes and freeze: before me stands a figure. His long black trench coat sways in the slight breeze, obscuring my vision and containing all of my attention, dispersing any of my previous ailments, replacing them with only awe. He's easily seven feet tall, bigger than almost anyone else I've ever seen. I catch a glimpse of short, cropped black hair and a hard, chiseled jaw before my eyes are drawn to the long, jagged, glowing dagger he raises to the night sky. My eyes widen as he brings it down, trailing a faint glow of white light, but he merely cuts through my bonds. I stumble forward and he catches me, supporting my weight easily.

I look up into his dark eyes as his deep voice rumbles across the shallow clearing, sending tremors throughout the ground, "Lincoln Loud. I've gone through hell to talk to you, boy."

He leans down and grasps my shoulders urgently, unconsciously shaking me like a rag doll, "You have to go. You HAVE to be ready. You can't trust anyone. Do you hear me, boy? They are ALL your enemies. Even now they betray you!"

He steps closer, "And that's not all. We're coming, Lincoln Loud. You have to stop us, or we'll destroy your world and everything you hold dear."

"What?" I sputter, my knees weak, "I don't understand."

He's about to reply when a long guttural howl sounds from the shadows. I feel my skin go cold and my heart clenches with fear. I know I don't want to face what's coming, I simply want to speed off in the opposite direction, running for ever and ever, until I drop dead. It's only by focusing on the man before me that I can keep myself from running. He spins towards the noise, shoving me behind him, and then looks back at me with urgency in his eyes. He draws his dagger from the folds of his coat.

"They're here. They've found us. Both of us. I'll try to reach you in time, but they have a head start. Some of them are almost certainly at your home even as we speak. You have to make the journey. You have to prepare yourself."

My vision starts to go black, and I call out desperately, "Wait! Please! I don't understand!"

He turns towards me one last time, and I catch a glimpse of something terrible slowly proceeding towards us from the shadows, "Wake up!"

He shoves me again, and suddenly I'm falling through the earth into a pit of shadows, rapidly racing towards reality. I bolt upright, panting, in the middle of the cave. The feeling of panic and urgency that stayed with me throughout the dream remains here in reality, and I remember the man's warning. My heart racing, I stumble outside.

Stan turns to me, confusion written across his face, "Lincoln? What's-"

I shove him aside and thrust out my hand, shining my Pyrox into the dead silence of the night. Light splays from my hand, revealing the wolf pack silently streaming towards us.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Aesir - ****are certain citizens of earth in possession of Vanir's, abilities that are suppose to be use to defend Earth. They are the guardian of the planet.**

**Vanir - Are the the powers utilized by the Aesir for combat, they variet from Aesir to Aesir. Every normal Aesir develops about eight Vanirs. Unless your an elder who develop twelve Vanirs, and Telekinesis doesn't count as a Vanir because all Aesir have it.**

**Elders - Are the are the most powerful and the leaders of the Aesir. The chosen one's to become Elders are born with this position, to inherent at the age of 26. The Elders develop twelve Vanirs instead of the normal eight.**

**Anima - Are beings nearly identical to humans, they're often easily distinguishable from humans because they they possess the traits of animals.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Just to remember you all this is an Alternate universe story. It will posses some elements of Loud House show, but it will also have some OC of my own creation.**

**Chapter #2**

Stan is all business, immediately using his telekinesis to hurl the wolves into the night sky, while I ignite the ring of fire around the cave entrance. The flames leap and roar, cutting us off from the pack. They stumble back, barely avoiding incinerating themselves, and growl. I can feel their frustration, even through the barrier blocking me from their thoughts.

I stand back behind the wall of fire, illuminating the night. I spread my hands and the glow from my Pyrox lights up the entire clearing, revealing even more wolves. I'm not sure where they came from, but there's easily over a hundred. The flames flicker, reflecting in their dark eyes. All of them deadly predators, focused only on tearing us to shreds.

Stan and I continue to blast the pack with telekinetic bursts, sending them skidding across the ground, but more and more keep on pouring out from the forest. I know Stan and I won't be able to keep this up forever, and soon enough the fire will go out, putting us in danger of a wild charge. But there's no way out except…

I put a hand on Stan's arm and he turns towards me, not even pausing in his motionless assault on the pack, "There's too many to fight."

He shrugs, "Why not? We can take 'em." Another wolf goes flying through the dark.

"Stan," I say tersely, "There's at least a hundred wolves out there, more pouring in by the second. We fought maybe fifteen earlier. I won't be able to keep this fire up forever. Eventually they're going overwhelm us. We can't win against these odds without getting some kind of serious injury, and as soon as we turn our backs for our healing stones it'll all be over."

Stan frowns, "But if we grab them now, while they're held at bay?"

I shake my head, "And then what happens we lose them dodging through this mess and have to leave them behind? I don't know about you, but I'd rather not run through the forest with a broken leg."

Stan deflates, momentarily forgetting his attack on the wolves, and throws his arms out, "Then what are we supposed to do?" he cries out, "Look around you! There's no way out of this except ripping every single last one of them to shreds! Come on, man! There's no other option here except fight or lie down and die!"

I smile and point up at the rocky wall hanging above the cave entrance, "Yes, there is. Climb.

Stan slowly breaks into an awed smile and gives a wild laugh, "You crazy son of a bitch. I told you you were sneaky! I told you!"

My smile widens and I run inside to grab our Chests. When I come back out the flames are slowly starting to die out, withering to the ground. I know we won't have long before they're gone completely and the pack is on us.

I give Stan his Chest and hold my fist out, "For luck."

He smiles and bumps it, "We won't need it. See you at the top."

I nod and put my Chest under my bad arm, then take a running leap and hurl myself up at the wall. Stan does the same. It's difficult to climb with only one hand, and the Chest under my arm only makes it harder. I'm just starting to doubt whether this will work after all, when I hear Stan laugh and grab my shoulder. I turn to see him standing on the wall as easily as it was the floor. I'd completely forgotten about his antigravity Vanir. He extends a hand, which I gratefully accept, and he pulls me up next to him, transferring his power to me.

"You idiot," he smiles, "Did you actually think we'd do this the hard way?"

I'm about to reply when a wolf gives a flying leap and snaps at our feet, missing us by less than an inch. Stan and I both yelp, and he pulls us farther up the wall. I look down to see that the flames have dwindled down to slowly dying embers and the wolves have gathered at the base of the cliff, eagerly waiting for us to fall. A group of fifty or so is tearing away from the clearing, heading off into the forest. I grab Stan's arm and point, and he nods grimly.

"They're gonna try to cut us off."

I pull at him, "Then we're going to have to get there first."

We run up the cave wall, going as fast as we can. It's a bit disorienting at first, but eventually I get used to the feeling. Thanks to Stan's antigravity Vanir we're standing at the top within less than a minute. I turn and look back over at the rising suns lighting up the vast expanse of forests, then at the ground we have to cover. Up ahead Mount Krios looms against the horizon, with the Temple of Providence balancing precariously on the summit side. It is there that Lupa had arranged for us to meet, where we could finally end this exercise.

I point ahead to the mountain, "First one to the finish line?"

Stan gives me daring smile, "You're on."

We take off at a sprint, racing to put as much distance as possible between us and the pack. We go fast, dodging in between the pillars of trees, but it still feels too slow to me. Stan's fast, faster than most of the other Aesir I know, but nowhere near as fast as me with my Super Speed. It was only when he used the Xianxi stone that he could keep pace with me at my best. The same stone - now depleted of power - is stuck inside my Chest, which I can't even open without Brandon.

"Keep running." I tell him, then zoom ahead.

I dash through the forest to the edge of the cliff, and then run alongside the wall until I spot the wolf pack pounding along in the ravine below us. At the pace they're going, they might reach the mountain pass before us. I'm about to race away when something catches my eye, and I pause. I squint and peer closer, struggling to see clearly through the glare of the sun. I slow myself down as much as possible so that the wolves are basically walking, granting me an unobstructed view. Then I recognize it: every single one of the wolves in the valley below me is an exact replica of the pack leader from yesterday. The broad shoulders, ash coat, they're all the same. This is no natural wolf pack.

I race back to tell Stan, startling him when I seemingly appear out of the middle of nowhere, "We've got a problem."

"What?" he pants as we run.

"At the pace we're going, they're going to reach the pass first. We have to speed up. And that's not all. I think Lupa's messing with us, Stan. Every single one of those wolves down there is the exact same. Remember the pack leader yesterday?"

"No," Stan snorts, picking up the pace, "I just forgot about the crazy beast that mauled me half to shreds. Why would I remember him?"

"Seriously. They're all him. Every single one. This can't be natural."

"No duh. Put it on the record that Lupa is officially messing with us."

We continue plowing forward, Stan moving at a much faster pace, but still frustratingly slow to me. We race past fallen trees and short hills, both aware of the pack following hungrily. We have a very short window; the pack could easily reach the mountain before us and block us off from the pass, trapping us. Even if we do manage to get there first it's sure to be close.

The ground is starting to climb and Mount Krios is practically looming on top of us when Stan breaks the silence, "How did you know the wolves were coming?"

I pause. A part of me is reluctant to share the details of my dream, especially to someone like Stan, who scoffs at anything that doesn't fit into his view of life. I can already picture his reaction: doubling over with laughter and asking if I needed mommy to tuck me in next time. Or maybe he'd suggest I sleep with a night light. In the end, I simply decide to shrug it off.

"I just woke up with this feeling. You know, when the hair on your back just stands at an edge?"

Luckily Stan accepts my explanation and doesn't press me further, instead simply saying, "Well it's damn lucky you woke up when you did. I wouldn't have seen them until they were on top of me, and by then we'd both be breakfast."

I nod and duck as a low-hanging tree branch Stan swiped aside comes flinging back at me with full force. It had been easy to forget the details of the dream earlier this morning with all the excitement, but now that Stan's unknowingly brought it up again it occupies my mind, a massive elephant bellowing to be heard and focused on. There's simply too many strange things about for me to make sense of though. I have no idea who the man was, or even where I was. He was obviously trying to tell me something important, but he'd never made it exactly clear what it was, only that I was in danger. I briefly indulged myself in a fantasy where he simply explained everything up front, starting with his name. Hi Lincoln, I'm Bennie, and I'm here to tell you all about this big bad thing coming your way. I know I look all scary and all with this knife and coat, but don't worry! I'm harmless! I smile to myself and picture my reaction if things had actually gone that way. I probably wouldn't have believed a word of it.

We're close to the entrance now. Snow lightly starts to cover the frosted ground and tall walls of rock tower up around us on both sides, boxing us in on our narrow path to the mountain. A handful of Chimæra drinking from a small stream look up at us as we pass by, tearing up a drift of snow in our wake. Seeing them reminds me of Hadley, waiting for me back at home, and I'm filled with a sudden determination to beat Lupa at her own little game. Struck by the sudden impulse, I turn and throw Stan over my shoulders, and he gives out a surprised yelp. It's awkward with one of my hands occupied with holding my Chest, but I manage. He says something, but it's lost in the noise of the wind as I race forward with my Vanir, breaking the sound barrier within seconds. The ice is slippery under my bare feet and the cold air stings my skin, but I plow forward. I'm so focused on getting to the pass that I don't even notice when Stan pries himself from my grasp. He hits the bank of snow beneath us, letting out a small oof. I run alone for a small moment when I realize what's happened, but then I circle back and pick him up again before he's even made it to his feet.

He pounds my back as we run, demanding to be let go, but I can't even hear his cries above the roar of the wind whipping past my ears, flattening my white hair to my head. I can't hear Stan, but I can imagine the string of insults he's hurling at me. I smile to myself; I know he's only acting this way since he's embarrassed. It only takes a few short minutes until we reach the large clearing near the mountain, where I put Stan down, where's he clutching his Chest tightly. I gaze across the frozen expanse to the narrow pass on the other side, just a short sprint away.

Stan glares at me, "You didn't have to do that. We still might've made it."

I smirk at him, "I know we wouldn't have made it."

A sharp reply is already rolling off his tongue when we catch sight of a lone wolf emerging from the forest to our right, running towards the gap between the mountains, swiftly followed by a hundred so or more. I look pointedly in Stan's direction, but he just rolls his eyes. Stan and I sprint toward the entrance, mirrored by the wolves on the other side of the clearing. Their tongues are hanging out of their mouths and spit flies from their jaws. We're both just at the mouth of the pass, and I'm about to grab Stan and dart forward with my speed again, But Stan throws his arm out at the wolves first. A massive telekinetic wave smashes into the wolves' front line sending several skidding backwards across the ice and several more crumpling to their feet. The wolves directly behind them stumble and fall over the flailing front-runners, causing even more confusion. I watch as Stan hurls one more wave at them for good measure and then we've darted into the chilly mountain pass, still pursued by fifty or so wolves.

The ground starts to incline sharply and the wind bites at our frozen skin as we emerge from the narrow mountains onto the exposed summit slope. I look up and see the path zigzagging across the mountain side, ending far above with a shattered stone bridge extending out to the Temple of Providence. The structure looks old and withered against the mountain slope, it's dark gray stone standing out against the dazzling white reflection emitting from the summit as the sun beats down overhead. The ice is slick beneath our feet, and at one point several of the wolves behind us slip and fall over the edge into the abyss below. I don't dare use my Vanir for fear that I'll slip and skid off the edge. I can tell Stan's thinking the same thing, unwilling to take his chances against the icy wall beside us with his antigravity Vanir. It wouldn't do well to run up the side only to slip and fall back down to the hungry wolves waiting below.

I can hear the pack's whines behind us, dangerously close, and I occasionally see them, down below us on some of the path's sharper turns as we ascend the mountain. At one point I even make the mistake of looking back over my shoulder. My bare feet slide against the smooth ice, desperately seeking traction, but before I can fall to the ground Stan's at my side, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. I stumble for a step or two, then resume by breakneck pace from before. I shiver at the thought of what would have happened if Stan hadn't caught me, and I picture myself falling behind only to be assaulted by the wolves, alone on the icy mountain slope. All of my thoughts come to a close when we circle the final twist in the path, exposing a clear view straight ahead to the shattered, rocky bridge built into the mountain side, littered with holes that reveal a long, icy gap between us and the temple. One final sprint, a last-ditch effort straight ahead. Stan and I lock eyes for a second, both heightened by the prospect of the finish line, then race ahead, the pack hot on our heels.

They whine and also put on an extra burst of speed, perhaps sensing that this is their last chance to catch us. But I'm confident that if we can clear the bridge, littered with gaps that surely only Stan and I could cross, then we'll finally be safe. We could go home. Everything we need to accomplish is here, within reach. Stan and I both give our all, unwilling to submit on this final obstacle. The pack tries their hardest as well; I can literally feel their breath on my the back of my neck as I dodge the crumbled sections of the bridge, leaping across small gaps in mid-sprint.

The final challenge lies ahead: a wide gap between the bridge and the last section that leads up to the temple. It's a far jump, and if Stan and I are going to cross it then we'll need all of our momentum. I shift into slow-time, then dash ahead of Stan and launch myself into the air. I feel a strong sense of vertigo as I look down the gap, echoing far down into the valley below. Then my feet hit the hard, unyielding stone and I'm rolling forward, trying to keep a grip on my Chest. I switch back to normal time and spin around just in time to see Stan racing toward me.

He has enough momentum, but on the final step, when he hurls himself forward, a wolf latches its jaw into his ankle. He cries out in pain and desperately reaches for a grip at the edge, pulling the wolf with him through the air. I shove my Chest aside and dive forward, my fingers just barely clasping around Stan's slick wrist. My muscles strain, and have to keep my grip iron tight on his arm, or else it will slide right through my grasp. Stan just barely manages to keep a hold on his Chest, then looks down at the wolf clamped onto his leg, its eyes staring hungrily up at Stan. He rips it jaws apart with telekinesis, letting it fall into the abyss, while I struggle to pull him up.

I pant as I shakily start to haul Stan over the edge, his weight almost sliding both of us into the dizzying drop below. Stan throws his Chest up beside mine and then starts to push himself up with his now free hand. Finally he's safe, and we both lay on the floor, panting.

Stan props himself up to his feet and looks over at me, "Thanks."

"No problem," I wheeze, "it would have gotten pretty boring around here without you."

"I can imagine."

We both shakily stand and grab our Chests then turn to look at the Temple, completely oblivious to the wolves' howls of frustration behind us. The Temple is built into the side of the summit, and while it looked tiny from afar, here it's huge, rivaling some of the buildings back in London. Wide domes crop up from most of the buildings, but they are all dominated by the sight of the observatory, with its massive curved ceiling and strong arches. Stan and I walk to the entrance and then stop, drinking in our success.

"We made it."

I nod wearily, "I knew we would. You ready to go inside?"

Stan smirks and holds out his arms in a sweeping gesture, "Ladies first."

"After you, then."

* * *

**INSIDE TEMPLE**

We stand in a long hallway, stretching all the way down to the observatory doors. Several side passageways branch off into the other areas of the Temple, accented by sweeping arches mad of cold, gray stone. The ceiling is round, like half of a cylinder, gives the place a majestic feel, like we're standing in the court of some king of old. Several ancient carvings and mosaics are plastered into the walls, depicting our planet's history. But the hallway is really dominated by the massive statues of the ten Elders, each guarding an entrance. They're so lifelike, managing to capture each Elder's personality so perfectly, that I almost expect them to step down from their pedestals and walk with us the rest of the way. I'm particularly captivated by the statue of Pittacus Lore, and I swear I could feel his eyes on me as we walked down the hall, our steps making loud thumps as they pounded against the silent stone.

Stan and I pause before the double doors that tower up to the ceiling, guarding the entrance to the observatory, flanked by the statues of the first Aesir, man and woman, Adan and Vakars. We look at each other, and I see my own experiences reflected in Stan's eyes. This trip has been hard as hell, but I've never felt so in touch with the nature of Earth. In a weird way, I feel like I've finally seen the other side of my home, as if it had been split into two separate entities long ago: the raw, untamed wilderness that I've just experienced, and the home I know so well. I take a deep breath, then push open the large, bronzed doors.

The room is dark, devoid of any sunlight. It's only lamination comes from the glow of a modular galaxy floating around us, millions of stars cluster about in mid-air. The model fills the entire structure, reaching far beyond my head to the ceiling above. Miniature planets and constellations float lazily by, passing through our bodies as if we weren't even there. Below us, a two dimensional image of Earth glows a faint green against the dark, barely outlining the dark stone around it. And in the center of the room, in the Void, the uncharted field of energy that holds the universe together, sits Lupa.

Her posture is rigid, and yet she gives every sense of ease, though her eyes tell you that she could be at your throat in an instant. She lets her auburn hair flow loosely down her back, and wears a simple, yet elegant robe, giving her a majestic look about her. With her high cheekbones and regal pose, she appears ageless, like the planet itself. She's beautiful, yet her most striking feature is her eyes: dark gray and stormy, they seem to stare right through me, analyzing my every move, every weakness. Her mouth is slightly turned in half-smile, as if she already knows what my next move will be.

I have heard many things about this woman, while I had once doubted some of them, I know that every single one of them must be true. Everyone knows of this Elder, the one who had lived longer than any other, she lived in ancient Greece. She had stayed, and raised two men that would eventually raise humanity's greatest empire: Rome. I'm told that even now they speak of her in their myths. I've heard all about her power, and know that she holds some of the strongest Vanirs among us. Teleportation, shape-shifting, and many others - the tools of a warrior. I involuntarily shudder, her very presence affecting me. Before me stands an Elder, a leader of our race since the dawn of the Aesir. Every single instinct in my body is screaming at me to bend down and bow before her, but I struggle forward, refusing to submit to her aura. Stan, after a conflicted moment of hesitation, mutely follows my lead.

She tilts her head and gazes at me, studying me, "So. You do have some fight in you."

It's a compliment, but I can't help feel as if it's more of a threat. For the first time, it occurs to me that I'm very glad that we're on the same side.

She stands and sweeps her hand out, letting her fingers drift slowly through the rotating stars, "Welcome. It is unusual for the Elders to send some as young as you. You must have been strong to escape my pack."

She shifts her gaze into my eyes, and I'm struck by how much power even her stare holds, "Or clever."

"So it was you." Stan says slowly. It's not an accusation, but more as if he's asking for confirmation.

"Of course," she answers without hesitation, "I must first test my pups before they become wolves. Only the strong may survive. I can only set you on your path, you must forge your own way. But you have proven your strength, and even now stand before me without cowering. That is a rare trait."

"Thank you." I say stiffly, not sure how to respond.

She slowly walks toward us, her every movement graceful and coordinated. As she circles us, studying us again, I'm once more struck by how beautiful she is. By the way Stan's eyes are wide open, drinking in every sight of her, I can tell he's just as captivated as me, perhaps more so. She comes back around, and gently lifts a hand to trace my cheek, her eyes calculating me coldly. I unconsciously move away, and her eyes flash dangerously. Then her posture is rigid once more, and she's sweeping back to the center of the observatory.

Stan turns to me, his eyes wide, "Why'd you piss her off?" he whispers.

I don't bother responding, and instead watch Lupa. She's standing still, her fingers silently grazing a model of the planet as it tumbles along. Though her face is turned from me, I can detect a certain tenderness about her, as though a mother comforting her child. But when she spins around, there is no trace of it.

She stands still and elegantly reaches her hands out to us, "Come. It is time to return."

Stan steps forward hesitantly, "You want us to take your hands?"

She narrows her eyes, as if she's reevaluating her opinion of him, "Obviously."

I step forward cautiously, and then grab her ice cold hand. She cups her palm lightly in mine, and then smiles just as everything starts to fade to black. For just an instant the observatory swims in and out of focus, and then, after a strong sense of vertigo, I feel as if I'm being pushed forward. Suddenly, dazzling sunlight hits my eyes, and I lift a hand to cover my face. After the dim glow of the observatory it's blinding, forcing me to squint. The hard stone is replaced with grass under my feet, and my bare back glows with warmth from the sun. London's skyline appears nearby, and I realize we're standing right next to the base of the forest. We're home.

I hear voices, and turn to see Brandon and my grandparents rushing towards us, shouting and pointing. Sandor and Stan's grandparents follow them, their faces awash in a happy glow. And there's Ronnie-ann and all the other kids chosen for this exercise. She's beaming at me, coming forward with the others, and I smile stupidly back at her.

My attention shifts when Lupa releases our hands and steps back. She bows her head and looks deep into our eyes once more, "This is where I take my leave. May fate light your paths, and luck be with you."

I can tell Stan's about to protest, but he freezes, his mouth hanging wide open, when she steps forward and hugs him. She then steps back and does the same to me.

As we embrace, her lips brush my ear, and I can her silently murmur, "Prove me wrong."

And then she takes another step back and disappears, gone before I can even ask what she meant.

Stan lets out a sigh and low whistle, gazing longingly at where she disappeared, "I'm gonna miss her."

"Dude," I say, disgusted, though I understand the appeal, "She's like, ten thousand years older than you."

"So?"

Whatever reply I might I have made is crushed by Brandon's massive hug. He's laughing as he reaches me, and I smile into his shoulder, dropping my Chest to the ground. My grandparents are beside me, chattering excitedly, wanting to know everything that's happened in the week I've been away. Stan's grandparents are doing the same, his uncle Sandor literally having to push them away so he can hug his Nephew. My grandfather pats me on the back, and I hug my grandmother. Then I turn to Ronnie.

She's striking, beautiful without even trying. With dark tan skin, black hair worn in a ponytail, freckles on her cheeks, and two buck teeth that stick out of her mouth. She wears a purple hooded sweatshirt, jean shorts, a white tank top, and purple shoes with light pink socks worn high, and her eyes sparkle at me with joy. Looking at her, I'm reminded how much I missed her, which leads me to remembering Stan's teasing, and a small heat floods into my cheeks. My breath constricts in my throat, and I smile weakly.

"Hey."

She smiles at me, shaking her head, "Really? You're gone for a week, the first thing you think to say is, hey? Get over here, you big idiot."

I laugh and pull her into my arms, her head resting against my bare chest. I drink in every sensation, marveling at how small her frame is, yet how powerful she is in the field. I focus on how warm her body is against mine, and stare at the smooth, silky, raven hair on top of her head. I decide with certainty that Lupa has nothing on her. She pulls back, her arms still around me, and wrinkles her nose.

"You smell."

"Seriously?" I ask, somewhat surprised.

She rolls her eyes, "Lincoln, you're a shirtless, teenaged guy who's spent a week in the woods. You smell. You probably didn't even take a shower, did you?"

"Stan and I had to cross a river at one point." I mumble, but she just smiles patronizingly at me.

Brandon puts a hand on my shoulder, causing Ronnie to pull away, and smiles. He's shaved since I've last seen him, getting rid of the short beard he used to wear. I decide I like him better without it; it makes him look younger.

"So how was it?" he asks.

"Good." I reply.

He tilts his head mockingly, "I was hoping for a few more details than just 'good.'"

I laugh, "Okay. Well, uh…it was really different. You had to do everything yourself. There's was no easy way out. You either did it the hard way, or it didn't get done at all. But it was beautiful out there. I mean, it's beautiful here, but deep out there, in the real wilderness, not just these borders, it's really something else. It's so…open. Free."

Brandon smiles, "I understand completely."

My grandmother tugs at my shoulder, pulling me in for another hug, "Was the food any good?"

I smile at her, with her warm eyes and curved mouth. Since the average Aesir lifespan is around two hundred years, her brown hair is just starting to gray. She has it pulled up in a bun, with a pin sticking halfway out. My grandfather stands beside her, strong and sturdy with his cropped blond hair and muscular arms.

"It had nothing on your cooking, Grandma."

Brandon snorts, and Ronnie calls me a kiss-up, but everyone's smiling. I smile too, relieved to at last be among the people I love and belong with. Stan comes over and I turn to give him a high five, but Ronnie gasps and points at my now exposed back with fearful eyes.

"Lincoln! What happened?" Her voice is almost a wail, grinding against my ears.

My grandmother rushes forward, tutting and checking me over and gasping again when she sees the bite on my forearm. Ronnie walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, demanding answers, while Brandon and my grandfather watch on worriedly. I shrug, trying to blow it off.

"Stan thought I'd make a good doggie treat."

Ronnie-ann shoots an accusatory glance at him where he stands guiltily, and I hurriedly try to defuse the situation. We just got back, and I have no interest in starting a fight. And above all, Stan is like my brother, perhaps my closest friend. I'm not angry at him, and I don't want the others to be either. I know he wouldn't have tripped me if he'd known that I'd get hurt, and I'm already past this issue. What's done is done.

"It's fine, really. He saved my ass, like a million times, on the trip anyways."

"But you caught me when I fell off that bridge." He says, uncomfortable with being praised after his actions.

"Hey," I say, looking deep into his eyes so he knows that I'm not mad, "We're even, bro."

He smiles, and Ronnie and my grandmother reluctantly back off.

"You should at least have Svay heal that up for you." Ronnie-ann mumbles.

"Marina now." I say, reminding her.

Twoy, who's totally obsessed with other cultures and books of any kind, had recently gotten the idea to give herself a different name, and had persuaded Svay and Allen to go along with her. She had become Maggie, while Svay and Allen became Marina and Hannu. She even got Ten to change her name to Ella. I like that one, though. It seems to capture her sweet personality. She'd been pestering me and Stan all day before we left to join in, but we, along with the rest of us, had politely refused. We were happy with our names, proud to be recognized as the possible Twelve prophesized to save Earth in its darkest hour.

I look up at Brandon, "So what's next?"

He smiles and exchanges a look with Sandor, "You've both done well. I think we can give you a week off till the Games start up."

Stan and I express our thanks, and Sandor winks at Ronnie-ann, "Don't worry, hon. Katarina may not have told you yet, but the rest of you will get the week off as well, starting day after tomorrow. We just though these two deserved a bit more rest."

Ronnie-ann smiles, "Oh, no, it's fine. I'll take as much free time as I can get. I won't waste it like these two will," she pokes me in the stomach, "You'll probably spend the entire extra day sleeping."

"I'm tired!" I protest, but everyone just laughs at me and Stan.

We slowly start to walk back to the city, everyone still chattering excitedly, but I'm kind of out of it. I've just remembered my dream last night, and it's now that I realize that this is what I could lose. My home, friends, family ...and Ronnie. I frown, and wish that I could simply make sense of what he had said, not double guess everything.

Ronnie takes my hand, "You okay? You don't seem very happy to be home all of a sudden."

"It's just so different here. I realize that now." I lie quickly.

"You have a new perspective now. It's not weird at all."

I smile at her cheekily, "I like it here better though."

She laughs and shoves me at Brandon. I smile for real as Brandon puts his arm around me. These people are my family. And I won't let anything hurt them, no matter what the dream might have said or meant. Besides, what could be strong enough to destroy our world?

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

NEW CHARACTERS  
Brandon - In this universe Brandon is Ritas little brother, before Rita left to hone her Vanirs she asked him to watch over her kids. He's one of the few members who are not Aesir.  
Katarina - In this universe she is Ronnie's older sister.

Lupa - She's a very powerful Elder. Vanirs: Unknown.

Stan - He's the 16 year old Aesir that was put as Lincoln's partner in this exercise. Vanirs: Telekinesis, Super strength, Super Speed, Animal telepathy, Super Senses, Anti-gravity, Super Hearing and Vanir Transference. Appearance: He's 16 years old, tall, muscular, has broad shoulders, long black hair and wears a black shirt with blue jeans.

The Exercise - It's a test planed by Lupa to locate the Aesir's that will one-day take the position of the present elders. It's yet unknown if any of the kids passed the test.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3**

**Hello to all those out there who like my Earth Two story. I would like to know if any of you have some ideas to help this story evolve, so just send your list of idea's on the review's. I've already written 26 chapters but I'm still wishing to evolve more, so please send your thoughts.**

**Oh and I would also like to know if any of you have some ideas for characters OC or not. You can even give them there on Vanirs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter #3**

walk with Ronnie through the streets of London, close, but not quite touching. We're headed to her friend Marina's house so she can heal up my back and arm. Stan and the rest of the others headed back home after a couple hours, and Ronnie and I have been chatting together ever since they left. Lupa took my Chest with her, freeing me of the burden of carrying it. I'm happy, enjoying simply spending time with Ronnie, all of my dark thoughts on my dream pushed far back into my head. I've locked the door and thrown away the key, determined to enjoy myself. The dream didn't mean anything, probably just some whacked up part of my subconscious kicking me in my sleep. But even as I lie to myself, a little nagging voice in the back of my head reminds me that some Aesir develop the Vanir of precognition...the ability to see the future. I shake my head resolutely. That is not my future.

Instead, I turn my head and focus on Ronnie as we stroll along the sidewalk. She's animated, containing the same enthusiasm she has when we're training. I smile and focus on what she's saying, listening to her ramble on about the Games.

"-but I mean, come on. Royal has to qualify for the Games this year. And now we're both old enough for the junior league, Lame-o. We could enter, as a tag team. You and me."

I smile at thought, "You seriously think we'd stand a chance in the qualifiers?"

She leans against me, looking up at me with big brown eyes, "Well, I don't know," she says cheekily, "I might stand a chance. But I'd have to pick up your slack of course."

I laugh and shove her away, though all I really want to do is take her in my arms, "I think we both know it's the other way around."

"You wish."

A grin forces its way onto my face, "Yeah, I do."

We're silent for a moment, and then Ronnie brings it up again, "But, seriously. I think we'd stand a real chance. Could you imagine? Us representing our city? It'd be amazing. We could totally kick the Animans' butt!"

"We'd still have to go up against the Animans," I remind her, "But if you really want to go for it, I'm in."

She smiles, and I swear, it lights up the entire block in the slowly darkening afternoon, "Awesome! Thanks." She says sincerely, and I get that stupid flush in my cheeks again. She's just a friend, I tell myself, it's not like she's making a commitment or anything.

"Come on," I say, slightly uncomfortable by the intensity of her stare, "We should try to get to Marina's before dark."

We walk along the sidewalk through the residential area of Royal. Most cities are organized like this, with simple houses for living. The real city, with skyscrapers and bustling shops, is in the Inner Ring. Although recently some people have been building apartments in some of the towers, a trait we've picked up from the shopping country "Sri-Lankan". The city is laid out in a circle, the business centers and training areas, along with the temples, positioned in the Inner Ring, while the homes make up the Outer Ring.

Marina's house is far walk from my house, a good hour or so. The walk to Ronnie's is much shorter, maybe two minutes or so. Of course I could just zoom ahead and be there within seconds, but that would mean I'd have to leave Ronnie behind, which I certainly don't want to do. I smile. It's ironic: with all my speed, I'm usually the one who's late. I blame it on my tendency to leave things to the last minute. I guess my mentality is that I can simply do it later using my Vanir.

A cold breeze blows across us, causing Ronnie to shiver.

I look at her, "Don't you have a coat or something?"

She shakes her head, "I'd be wearing it, doofus."

"Oh," I say, then try again, "But aren't you cold?"

She rolls her eyes, "Obviously. But I'm more worried about you. All you're wearing is a pair of pants."

I shift uncomfortably, then plunge ahead, mustering my courage, "You could, like, come over here. I could, uh, keep you warm."

She looks at me, actually taking my feeble pick-up attempt seriously, "How."

I point at my chest, "I could use my Pyrox to warm us up. Body heat and all."

She nods and puts an arm around my waist as we walk, huddling close to me. Her head rests on my shoulder, and I'm praying to whatever God is out there, that she doesn't notice my furious heartbeat or sweaty hand around her back. Eventually I calm down and we walk in a comfortable silence until we reach Marina's house. Ronnie breaks apart from me, and I reluctantly let her go, already missing her warmth and weight on my shoulder. She hurries up the steps to the house's porch and rings the doorbell, her arms around her to keep her warm. I follow her and reach the door just as Marina's grandmother opens it.

She sticks her head, and then recognizing us, asks, "Are you here to see Marina?"

Ronnie smiles and nods, "Yes."

Her grandmother's eyes twinkle, "Of course. Marina! Get down here; your friends are waiting out in the cold."

"One minute!" Marina's voice carries down the stairwell running along the wall inside.

She hurries down the steps, her brown hair pulled back in a simple ponytail, and rushes to the door, her grandmother retreating back into the house with a smile.

"What's up guys?" she asks, "Sorry, it took so long. I was painting."

"No, it's fine." Ronnie says, and the girls embrace.

Marina turns to me, "Hi, Lincoln."

I smile, "Hey, Marina." We reach forward and hug, but she gasps when she feels the scar on my back.

"Oh my gosh! Lincoln, what happened!"

I smile grimly, "That's what we're here for. You mind if we come in? It's kinda cold out here."

"Yeah, of course." She says, visibly shaken at my injuries.

She leads us inside to the living room and seats on a couch. The room is cluttered with newspaper clippings and paint chips.

Marina shoves a pile of papers off the couch, and then motions for us to sit down, "Sorry," she says, her face red, "It's a bit messy."

I laugh, "It's fine. After a week in the forest I'm happy to just sit down on something that isn't a rock or log."

Marina smiles timidly and hesitantly sits down on the table near the couch, nervously tucking strands of her hair behind her ear.

"What happened?" she repeats.

"I tripped," I say, twisting to show her my back, and then hold out my forearm, "Then the wolves caught up."

Ronnie shoots me a sidelong glance, and nudges my leg with her knee. I discreetly shake my head and she falls still. I've told Marina the truth, just not all of it. I don't want Stan to be criticized anymore for something he didn't mean to do. He might have tripped me, but he'd had no idea what injuries I would sustain. And, in my eye, that makes him innocent.

Marina takes my arm, slowly turning it over, tracing the teeth marks with her hand, and Ronnie looks at her, "Can you help?"

I involuntarily flinch as one of her fingers grazes an open gash, and her eyes soften in sympathy, "Of course I can. What kind of friend would I be if I made you go all the way into the city to find the Healers?"

"Not a very good one." I say, trying to make light of the situation, but Ronnie shushes me and places a hand on Marina's arm.

"Thank you."

She nods and places her hand over the bite, looking into my eyes, "This might feel a bit…weird."

I nod, and she begins. She has the Vanir of Healing, one of the most important among our people. She can heal practically anything, at any time, unlike the healing stone. I could have gone into the city to have wounds cleared up, but I'd rather do it here, in the presence of a friend. That way they can comfort me when I scream.

I grit my teeth, my jaw clenched tight. A cool iciness spreads from the wound, spreading out across my body. It's so cold it literally burns, shocking my nerves as they've been hooked up to an electric wire. It's like when you come out of freezing water and get pushed into some that's boiling. It's that burning feeling, multiplied by maybe a million. It's the price I have to pay to have my wounds healed now, days after they were inflicted. For healing stones it's double the pain. In order for her Vanir to work on me, I must bear the most pain physically possible. It won't leave any permanent marks, and I will only have to bear it as long as her healing touch is on me, but it is excruciating nonetheless. To my credit, I don't cry, which is better than most, but I sag with relief as my skin melds together, erasing all traces of the bite.

"Are you okay?" Marina asks worriedly, perhaps a bit guilty at having caused me so much pain. She's always had a kind heart, the gentlest of us, and violence or pain of any kind sickens her. I can think of no one better to hold her Vanir l among other's.

"I'm fine," I say tersely, bracing myself for the pain, "Just do it fast so I can get this over with."

I turn my back to her, and flinch as the freezing fire melds into my back and spreads throughout my body, throughout my very soul. I'm oblivious to anything but the sheer agony until I feel Ronnie put her arms around me, supporting me and whispering words of encouragement in my ear. I cling tightly to her, trying to escape the pain. We stay that way for a while, this wound taking longer to close, until at last my back melds itself back together. I collapse back against the couch, breathing heavily. I'm worried how Ronnie will think of me, thrashing around like that, but there's nothing I can do. There isn't any pain now, but the memory is all too real. I stay that way for a few moments, both the girls watching me worriedly, and then sit up.

"Thank you." I say, speaking to both Marina and Ronnie.

"It's fine." Marina replies, and I smile back at her as she leads us back out to the door.

Ronnie and I take our leave soon after that, and head back to our houses. When we reach the intersection where we usually split up Ronnie surprises me, and hugs me tight.

She looks up at me, still entangled in my arms, and smiles, "I'm glad you're back."

I smile, bewildered, but I'm mostly just glad she doesn't think I'm a wimp. Then she surprises me even further, and leans up to give me a swift peck on the cheek, and my brain melts. It's fast and sweet, but it leaves me standing there like an idiot, grinning stupidly.

Ronnie smiles at my expression and starts to back up, not needing to say anything else, "See you tomorrow, Lincoln."

"Huh?" I manage to squeak out.

"When we practice for the Games, Lame-o. The Games."

I nod, only now remembering that I'd agreed to participate with her, and watch her saunter away. All my dumbstruck brain can think about is how happy I am. She basically just gave me the go-ahead to make a move, the green light. I smile, already picturing Stan's expression when he hears about this. Then my smile widens, my mind replaying what just happened between me and Ronnie. Everything, every sensation about the kiss itself. I stand there like a complete idiot, completely forgetting where on the real world, I am, or even what my name is, until I finally turn around and head home in the dark of the night.

* * *

I lay in my bed, sunlight silently streaming in through my window. It was amazing last night, finally being able to sleep in my own bed, not on the cold, hard floor of a cave, for the first time in a week. Not that I slept a wink.

All I could do last night was smile and stare up at the ceiling, replaying every single moment of the kiss. It was easily the most amazing thing that had happened to me, the best sixty seconds of my life. I was scared that if I fell asleep I'd just wake up and realize it was all just a dream. So here I am, wide awake and staring at the roof at seven in the morning.

My thoughts are broken up by my grandfather hollering up at me from downstairs, calling that breakfast's ready, and I throw off the sheets and swing out of bed. I move sluggishly, and pull on a shirt and pair of pants from my dresser. Then I turn and sit back down on my bed, staring out at the city of Royal slowly awakening in the early morning light. My mind continues to race, and I can't keep my thoughts away from Ronnie. I ponder our relationship, stretching all the way back to before we were even born. Unconsciously, mind constructs a timeline of sorts around us.

Our history stretches a long way back, before we even breathed the fresh air. My parents, Rita and Lynn, had known Ronnie's since they were first put into the same Graduate class. My father had known Ronnie's mom, Maria, even before that. My father and Ronnie's dad, they became fast friends, getting into all sorts of trouble together, while my mom and Maria had joined the same group of chattering, excited girls. It took them a little longer to become as close friends as my father and Ronnie's were, but by the time they'd graduated they were inseparable. It was long before our parents started falling for each other, and soon enough they were mated. My parents were actually mated first, but my sister Lori was born about eight months after the Santiago's son Bobby (Also Lory's boyfriend).

As our parents were inseparable friends, the same was with Bobby and Lori. Since before me and Ronnie could even walk theu were taken with our parents whenever they visited the other's house, which was pretty much every week. And it only helped that they were both proclaimed as members of the The same learning class. Of course, after a year of being raised by our parents, we were given to our grandparents, but that only strengthened there bond. They were now only a few hours away from each other, and I'm pretty sure she sees him every day. Our parents used to joke that they'd always end up together, and now, looking at what happened last night and my growing feelings for Ronnie, they might just have been right.

Ronnie and I were placed in the same General class, along with Marina, Twoy, and Clyde. We took the class until we reached the age of Thirteen, learning about our planet's history, arts, language, discoveries, and science. Then the Ten supposed chozen were placed in a special separate class for Graduate School, where we learned to develop our Vanirs. And we've been there ever since.

I smile as my mind races, zooming in on particular memories that stand out to me from my experiences with Ronnie.

I can remember when I was very young, maybe eight or so, and we'd playing a board game. It was a simple one, where you simply had to make it to the end of the race. It had been almost over, with Ronnie two steps ahead of me, when I drew a card that let my jump forward three steps ahead, winning the game. Ronnie had accused me of cheating, and I'd accused her of just being jealous. I'm pretty sure I called her a dummy at one point. The point is, within a few minutes we were screaming at each other and calling out all kinds of names. My grandparents had come over, and eventually Ronnie had headed home. I had felt bad afterward, so I'd drawn a crude picture of us holding hands on a card, and had put 'I'm sorry.' On the inside. When I'd shown up to General class the next day I gave it to her, only to find out she'd had the exact same idea. By the end of the day we'd both completely forgotten all about it and I had her over again. We played the same game, but she won this time. I'm pretty sure I still have that card somewhere.

Another memory surfaces, this one not too long ago, when I was around twelve. It had been during the Festival of the Twin Moons, and we'd decorated candles at school. It was usually like this for the Festival of Twin Moons, celebrating with something around the idea of fire. The Festival of Twin Suns, which only lasts three days as opposed to the Festival of Twin Moons, usually has something to do with water. They're polar opposites, and represent the balance achieved on the planet, the needs of the people and the needs of Earth itself. We'd placed them around the stage in the back of our classroom, and our teacher had decided to have some fun. We'd set up a spelling bee, and of course by the end it was just Ronnie and me left. It had been some stupid word, I think gray, which could be spelled in two different ways. I had spelled it with an a, and Ronnie had used an e. Our teacher, a Normal named Julia, couldn't decide which of us was right, so she'd called it a tie.

Ronnie and I had argued with each other of course, just because it was us, and had started pushing each other around. At one point she'd pushed me back, and I got so mad I shoved her to the ground. She had looked up at me in shock, and I had instantly felt bad. Then I'd realized she wasn't staring at me, but was staring at my sock, which had apparently caught on fire when she'd pushed me and I'd flipped over a candle. I'd just stared at it like an idiot, but luckily Julia had been thinking straight and had hurriedly sprayed a fire extinguisher all over me. Ronnie and I had apologized to each other afterwards, both honestly sorry. A part of me now wonders if my Pyrox could have been active then, since I didn't even feel the flames, but I'm pretty sure I was just in shock. Stan laugh about the fire incident wen I told him.

My mind reaches out to a more recent memory, about a year ago. It was just around that time I was starting to...'appreciate' Ronnie more than I had in the past. We were out in the backyard of my house with my grandfather, while my grandmother was inside baking cookies. I love my grandfather, and not just in that sappy way. With his hilarious attitude and constant jokes, he's always a blast to be around. And when he gives out advice it's not patronizing like some of the other adults. He's totally cool, and I know Ronnie and most of the other kids think the same. He's also the perfect trainer for Ronnie and me, having most of our collective Vanirs. He's shown me all sort of tricks with his Pyrox, and he even has invisibility, just like Ronnie. He's shown her how to move silently, so she's impossible to see and hear. And of course he helps us with our telekinesis, which all Aesir have. Later, in private when Ronnie was gone, he'd even teach me this one amazing trick with his telekinesis. I think I have the hang of it now, almost a year after he started teaching it, and if I'm right I think it'll come in handy during the Games.

But at one point he was training me and Ronnie in the backyard, and it sure wasn't easy. He had me covered in fire, struggling to keep the flames from eating up three wooden branches I had to levitate around me. It was incredibly hard to control the fire, to reel it back in from its hunger. Meanwhile he had Ronnie sneaking through the backyard, invisible. Her goal was to simply get past him without being seen or heard, but he called out her exact location every time. I don't think she's even managed it to the date. Regardless, my grandmother had come out with a full platter of cookies and milk, a popular trend now. Ronnie and I had wanted to stop to take a break, while my grandfather wanted to keep it going. We had needled him and called out all kinds of funny names, ranging from a fat human to a clunky Chimæra. Eventually he had given in and watched us ruefully from the back porch.

"You two are quite a pair, aren't you?" he'd asked us.

Ronnie had smirked while I laughed, and then at the same time we said, "You got that right."

We'd stared at each other for a second, then I'd laughed even louder while Ronnie called out some expression, like jinx or something. She claimed I owed her a soda, but I never got her one. She still needles me about it sometimes.

And then, finally, the night before Stan and I had left, we'd been sitting in a tree a little ways from my backyard. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and her feet swung in the air as she leaned against me. We'd been silent for a while, but gradually started a small conversation.

"So what are you going to do out there for a full week?"

"I don't know," I had shrugged, "Maybe think. Sleep. Write a book or maybe some poetry."

She'd laughed and gently pushed me, and I made a big show of swinging my arms around as I exaggerated recovering my balance.

I glared at her mockingly, "You could have made me fall!"

She smiled just as she sends a strong wind, blowing me off the tree to the forest floor, "That was the point."

"Well then." I say, and yank her down to me with my telekinesis. She yelps and flattens down her skirt as she falls, laughing. I catch her and hold her in my arms like one of those actors from those cheesy romance movies Ronnie sometimes makes me watch at her house.

I smirk at her, "I think you're supposed to say, 'my hero.'"

She rolls her eyes and shoves me away, and I let her down, "Not even for a whole vault of Titanium."

I'd laughed, and we'd slowly started walking back to the house. When she'd said her goodbyes to my grandparents and I'd let her out the door, she turned to me.

"I'm gonna miss you. This is going to be one boring week."

My heart skipped a beat when she said that, though I'm sure she was just being a good friend. I managed to smile, "I'll be back before you know it."

She stepped forward and hugged me, "I'll be waiting."

She'd turned and left then. By the time she woke up the next morning I was gone, dropped in the middle of the wilderness with Stan. I smiled as I walk down the stairs into the kitchen where my grandfather sat reading his newspaper. My chimæra Hadley walks over and curls up at my feet in the form of a cat, mewing good morning. My grandmother flips more pancakes in a pan, while my grandfather puts down the paper and looks over at me as I sat down and poured myself some orange juice.

"What?" he asked, peering over at me from the rim of his glasses.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're smiling like a Chimæra that found its lost bone. What's up?"

I smile even wider, "Everything's perfect. Perfect and even better."

**END**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter #4**

I jog swiftly towards my usual training center, eager to see Ronnie ann and the others after a week of just sitting at home. Each Graduate class has its own private center, with barracks, classrooms, and training centers. Despite ours only having ten Aesir, ours is no exception. Sandor, Stan's Uncle, has affectionately named it the Lecture Hall. I look down at Hadley, who's jogging with me in the form of a sleek feline, I think it's called a panther. I think that my animal telepathy is one of the best Vanirs I could have, simply because it has allowed me to get to know Hadley in ways I never would have imagined. I've discovered that Hadley, along with the rest of the Chimæra on planet, are nearly as intelligent as humans, capable of 'speech' and a diverse race in their own right. Hadley is his own unique person, unlike the animals or the few non-Chimæra that can be found in the far reaches.

Hadley, sensing my thoughts, looks up at me, "And we don't stink like you humans do."

I groan, "Not you too. That was only last week. Give me a break!" It's almost exactly the same thing Ronnie said to me when I got back. Ronnie. My heart quickens and flashes of last night pop into my head before I can cut off my connection with Hadley.

His ears flick up in interest and he forgets to keep running for a second or two, but swiftly catches up to me in large, leaping bounds, "Ronnie? And you? Tell me everything." He begs.

But I simply shake my head and glare straight ahead, "No. If I did half the Chimæra on Earth would know in an instant."

I swear he's smiling at me, but that's impossible for a Chimæra, "They already do."

This time it's me who forgets to put one foot in front of the other. I'm so startled I stand still for a good thirty seconds, thinking something along the lines of, he wouldn't, until I use my Vanir to zoom back up to him, where he's laughing away in his head. I can't even explain how relieved I am when he tells me he's joking.

"You're so gullible, Lincoln." He tells me.

"You just better not tell anyone. Especially Stan."

He agrees, and soon enough we're at the training center. He says his goodbyes, then turns into some kind of bird and soars. I watch him go, wishing I could just fly away from my problems like that. Just fly away from the dark omen my dream has presented me. I take a deep breath to calm the butterflies in my stomach over seeing Ronni again, unsuccessfully try to smooth down my white hair, and then open the door and step inside.

Hannu, Joseph, and Stan are talking in one corner. Maggie, Marina, Five, and Ella are looking over one of Maggie's many books from Earth, pointing at certain pictures of various wildlife found there. One and Ronnie are in another corner, whispering softly together. I'm the last here, as usual. One looks over and gives me a knowing look, and Ronnie ann just shoots me a dazzling smile, which I weakly return. My stomach is sinking though as I walk over to the rest of the guys. She must have told One. I can only imagine what teasing I'll endure from her, before I stop myself. One isn't like that. She's actually had a boyfriend before, Wade, who she dumped after she found out what a slob he was. Unlike the rest of us, she's twenty-one, oldest by far. She knows what it's like, and certainly wouldn't mess with me. Probably. Ronnie must be asking her for advice. I'm sure she's and plenty of experience, with her tan skin and long blond hair that most guys probably drool over. They don't know about her sharp wit though, ready to mortify them the second they make a grab for her.

I smile as I reach the others, and give Stan a high-five. Hannu smiles at me as I walk over, patting me on the back. He looks even tanner since I've last seen him, his skin now approaching a chocolate brown color. Joseph turns to me, pushing his curly black hair back, and looks at me pleadingly with his jade green eyes.

"You gotta help me, bro." he pleads.

"What's up?" I ask.

Hannu removes his arm from my shoulder, "First off, you'll notice I actually have the decency to say welcome back to civilization. Second, our friend here is an emotional wreck."

Stan snorts, "I don't think that even covers it. Come on, dude," he addresses Eight, "get it together. This is so not manly."

I put my hands out in front of me, holding off the barrage of conversation, "Hold up. What's going on here exactly?"

"It's Marina, dude," he moans, "I can't stop thinking about her."

Stan gives me a pointed look, "He thinks you can help. You know, since you're such good 'friends' with Ronnie ann."

Thankfully, my face doesn't flush, and I promise to myself that he can never learn about the kiss.

"Well, what have you guys tried so far?" I ask.

"I tried calming him down with my Vanir, but he's in too deep." Hannu says. He has Emosão, the ability to control people's emotions. If they're too strong however, he can't do much. There's some people I'd be seriously worried about if they had that particular Vanir, but luckily Hannu is one of those people who wouldn't even think about using it on other people without their permission. He's one of those do-gooder guys who always defuses the situation and breaks up the arguments. Overall, he's a pretty good guy. Or could that be his Vanir tricking me? Nah, he wouldn't. Would he? Of course not.

Whatever response I might have made is interrupted as our Teachers enter the room. I see Brandon smile at me, and I give a small wave in return. They call us over from our respective groups and gather us in the center of the room.

"Well, as you all know," Reynolds, Joseph's teacher, begins "The Games are coming up. And this year all of you are old enough to qualify for the Selection or Junior Tournament. And, knowing all of you, I'm sure some of you have already decided to enlist when the records open later tonight."

Pretty much everyone nods, and Brandon intervenes, "How many of you are thinking of competing?"

Everyone raises their hand except Maggie and Ella, who look down at their feet nervously.

Conrad, Maggie's teacher, smiles comfortingly at them, "It's fine. You don't all have to participate. It's a personal choice."

Ronnie's Teacher, Katarina, speaks up next, "Are any of you going to compete together?"

Once again everyone nods, and separate into our respective pairs. Ronnie Ann and I stand together, and I see One and Five paired together. They might be hard to beat, a combo like that. I see that Stan and Hannu have also teamed up, along with Marina and Joseph. I'm suddenly looking at my fellow Aesir in a new light: we are all now competition to one another. It's a strange realization; we've always depended on one another throughout our lives, and now we're suddenly enemies. It seems wrong somehow. I can tell from the others' expressions that they feel the same when they reach my conclusion.

Reynolds starts lading us into separate combat arenas, "I think it's a good idea if you all spar with one another, head-on. I know you've all fought one another before, but never full out. This time there's no restrictions."

"But no use of your Chests." Mason, Hannu's Teacher, intervenes.

Reynolds inclines his head, "Good point. No Inheritance allowed, just your own skills. I know you're allowed it in the actual Games, but you won't last a minute if you can't hold your own without it. Now, Eight, get over here. You're going to be sparring with Five. Marina, you're against Hannu. Stan, you're with Ronnie ann. And that leaves Lincoln with One."

I nod nervously. I might be good, better than most of the others, but One has a good five year lead on me. It's going to be tough to beat her. And despite her being like an older sister to me, there's no way she's gonna cut me any slack. Ronnie Ann gives my hand a squeeze, and then Brandon leads her off with Stan. Reynolds gestures for me and One to enter the room directly to our left. One gives me a flirtatious smile, and I feel my insides start to squirm all over again. I so don't want to do this.

One is already at the other side of the bare room, smiling and rubbing her hands in anticipation. I swallow as I walk towards my place, my feet sinking into the softly padded floor.

Reynolds moves to the center and looks at both of us, taking in One's excited expression and my disgruntled one, "Alright, you two are pretty evenly matched. Just remember, don't inflict any serious injuries. Minor cuts or bruises are fine, you can always use a healing stone later. Are you both ready?"

We both nod, and Reynolds moves to the far wall, out of our way. He lifts his hand then lets it drop, "Go!"

I'm already speeding forward before he's finished pronouncing the word. I want to end this quickly, before One can get under my skin or build up any momentum. I'm just rearing up to land a solid punch on her still jaw when spikes of earth erupt from her feet, forming a protective shell around her. I barely backpedal in time and race back to my side, shifting back into real time, calculating my next move.

One smiles at me again and winks, "That was a nice try, Lincoln. But predictable."

As she's speaking she starts to send tremors throughout the floor, keeping me off balance. I have to use my telekinesis to prop me up against the constantly shifting floor.

One slowly starts walking forward, and I feel a giant wedge of telekinesis being thrust forward into me like a spearhead. I hastily throw up my own and we begin a battle between our minds. It's hard for me, the tremors keeping me distracted, while One distracts me herself by talking.

"Tired yet, Lincoln? You can give up at any time."

I smile at her, "The fact that you're asking me means you're worried you won't win."

She laughs, "That's the spirit! But still, the offer stands."

A pillar of earth rockets toward me once the words leave her mouth, and I have to hurl myself to the side to dodge it. But I land on the shaking ground and flail for balance, momentarily dropping my shield, and One's telekinesis blasts into me, hurling me to the wall. I grunt; the wall feels rock hard even though it's heavily padded to avoid serious injury. One doesn't stop there: she keeps driving me into it with the blunt of her telekinesis, flattening me like a pancake. I struggle to break free, but she has me pinned. I try a different tactic instead, and use my telekinesis to throw her legs out from underneath her. She yelps and stops her assault for just a moment, but that's all the time I need to speed away with my Vanir. I turn toward her, hoping to find her sprawled against the ground, but she's standing tall, and looks more than ready to continue this fight.

I hurl a wave of telekinesis at her with my mind, aiming to push her back, but she simply turns intangible and lets it pass right through her. She smiles at me naughtily and wags her finger before sending another series of quakes throughout the ground. It's harder still now with the tremors back, but I think I have an idea that might work. I grab One again with my telekinesis, and once more she simply turns intangible, letting my grasp slide over her. But this time I use my power to grab every bit of space around One, building a clear picture of her frame in my head. She struggles, but can't move, as she's now trapped in a floating prism of air. She might be able to phase herself through my telekinesis, but she can't phase through the air my power is blasting at her, firmly pinning her in place. She can't even twitch a finger against the speed force generated by the rushing air inside the prison. I laugh and lift her up, then hurl against the wall with my mind. She's too focused on trying to get free to notice the blow coming, and gives an audible gasp when it lands. I rear her back to do it again, only this time she's ready and uses her intangibility to simply slide threw the wall and then be pulled out again when I realize it's time for a new approach.

I speed myself up as fast as I can go, and everything starts to quickly dim in a dying light. I can barely see, which means I have to be close to the right frequency. By vibrating myself at just the right speed I should be able to land a solid blow on One, my vibrating particles colliding with hers. I release her from my mind and watch her stagger back, slowly raising a hand to gingerly touch her jaw, looking at me in shock.

I smile and flex my fist, "Gotcha."

She smiles dangerously at me, and speaks in a perfect imitation of Ronnie ann, "You'll have to do better than that."

I freeze, shocked. My brain has shut down, trying to rationalize how the voice of my friend is coming from One's mouth. Right before a pillar of earth rockets up from the floor, slamming into me and sending me flying across the room, I realize she must have used her Vanir of mimicry. I growl as I hit the floor, already back in slow-time. One's going at me hard, throwing me everything she has. The ground shifts beneath my feet, fast even to my accelerated point of view, and her telekinesis constantly pushes me back, making me move sluggishly as though I'm wading though mud. But despite this, I still struggle forward faster than she can see, rearing up for one last assault. While it seems painstakingly slow for my blows to land upon her, drifting through her waves of telekinesis, it must feel like it's all simultaneous to her. She staggers under the blows I rain all around her, striking her in in the back, arms, legs, chest, and head in the matter of a single second.

I shift back to normal time and see her drop to the floor, utterly spent. I lift her into the air with my mind, and pin her for a good ten seconds before Reynolds calls the match. I release One, and she sags against the wall. Reynolds leaves to go record the results, and I turn back to One. She smiles up at me with no sign of resentment and pulls me down next to her, then swings an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to her hot, sweaty body.

"Nice one, Lincoln. It's not often I lose like that."

"Thanks," I say sheepishly, uncomfortable with the lack of personal space between us, "You did pretty good yourself."

She laughs, and I'm suddenly aware of how her bare leg is pressing against mine. She has to be messing with me. She was just talking with Ronnie after all. She has to be.

"I think I did a bit better than good," she says teasingly, "God, I wish got super-speed for a Vanir."

I shrug, "I don't know. Intangibility is pretty cool."

She rolls her eyes and leans her blond head on my shoulder, "Are you serious?"

I nod, "Yeah. That's a pretty sweet trick. And mimicry has to be great for prank."

She winks at me, and agrees in Ronnie's voice again, "Oh, it is."

I smile nervously and stand up, then pull One to her feet beside me. I'm freaking out over what Ronnie would do if she came in and saw us sitting that close, One freaking flirting with me, and simultaneously wondering if she set this up as a test or something. One, as if having read my mind, pats my shoulder and breezes past me back to the main room.

"Don't worry. You two are going to be great for each other."

I frown, then follow her out. We're the first ones done, the room empty except for us, and Maggie and Ella. Maggie jumps up and runs over to us excitedly.

"Who won?"

"Lincoln had a fun time kicking my ass." One says dryly, but with amusement in her eyes, as I hastily exclaim that she was really tough to the girls.

Ella shakes her little fist in the air, "Called it!"

One puts her hands on her hips and looks at Ella incredulously, "Seriously? You bet against me?

Ella smiles sheepishly, "Uhhh…"

One laughs and grabs her into a one-handed hug, "Get over here, kiddo."

I smile at them, Ella cradled in One's arms. She's the youngest of us Ten, only thirteen, but she has an incredibly kind spirit. She's like everyone's little sister, and with her small stature, brown eyes, and auburn hair, it's hard not to adore her. She might not be as developed as the rest of us, only just having receiving her telekinesis along with her telepathy, but she's invaluable.

My thoughts are broken up by Ronnie Ann and Stan striding into the room, the latter complaining loudly. I don't even have to ask who won when Ronnie comes to stand beside me.

"That bad, huh?" One asks.

"Was there ever any doubt?" asks Ronnie Ann.

I smirk at Stan's fuming expression, "Of course not," I pat him on the shoulder, "Maybe next time buddy."

He glares at me, "She cheated."

Ronnie laughs, "Oh, so how exactly did I cheat?" she asks, drawing the word out.

"You can't just stay invisible the entire time!" he protests.

"Dude," I say, "We can use all our Vanirs. Fair's fair."

Ronnie smirks at him, and his response his cut off by the arrival of the rest of the Aesir and our Teachers. Brandon gives me a quizzical look, and I flash him a thumbs up. Katarina has all gather around, but not before I've learned the both Five and Hannu won their respective matches along with me and Ronnie.

"Alright," Katarina begins, "that was a good start. We'll work more on the Games throughout this whole week. We'll have these sparring sessions every day, just to get you warmed up. But this was a good start."

Everyone starts chattering excitedly, but Katarina cuts them off, "And as I'm sure you all know, the Anima arrive here tomorrow."

Ronnie and I exchange a glance as everyone bursts into excited chatter. If we can beat the other Aesir, our main competition will be arriving on our city. The normals I'm not worried about, but's there's another race that might be more difficult. By this time tomorrow, the Anima will be on Royal.

* * *

The rest of the day is filled with the usual exercises to hone our Vanirs, and more combat trials concerning the Games. Today we mainly focused on how to fight another Aesir, but Brandon said we'll learn combat tactics against a normal human or Anima latter in the week. Regardless, it's a long day, and I'm totally wiped when I finally reach home and crawl into my bed.

But no peaceful sleep comes to me tonight, and I once again dream of the man. He's standing inside the mouth of a dark cave, watching the embers of a slowly dying fire, his arms crossed against his massive chest. His eyes flicker up to me as I suddenly appear, then resume staring back down at the flames. I look around, and then take a step back in shock: I know this place. It's where Stan and I spent our first night out in the wilderness during Lupa's exercise. I even recognize the same little bed of leaves and moss I'd collected to sleep on pushed back into the far corner. I turn back to the man and find him staring at me intently.

"I'm sorry." He says, his voice rumbling in the dead of the night.

"What?" I ask, confused. This wasn't at all what I was expecting.

His eyes shift back down to the fire, "I won't be able to reach you in time. You'll have to save yourself."

"What do you mean?" I ask, panicked even though I don't know what I'm supposed to be saving myself from, "You're only a week away."

He laughs, "Oh, I wish, kid. I wish. You're not that bright, are you?"

"What?" I ask, slightly hurt.

He turns toward me, "Kid, it took you a week with super-speed. All I've got is my own two feet. Plus, you don't have to hide from a whole planet sending bounty hunters after you. Things like this tend to slow you down."

"Oh." I say, deflating.

"And even if I did make it to the Observatory, it'd still take me at least a month to reach you. I can't just teleport to Royal, like you did with that witch, Lupa."

"What's wrong with Lupa?" I ask, desperate to know who my enemies are.

"You can't trust her. You can't trust anyone." He growls. His face takes on a dark look and whispers so softly that I could barely hear him, "You can't trust anyone."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I practically scream, frustrated by the entire situation.

"Learn. Develop your new Vanir, and then develop His."

"You know what my next Vanir is?" I ask, shocked.

He grimly smiles, "Oh yeah. And trust me, it's a killer."

"Who are you?" I ask. I need to understand what's going on here.

"It doesn't matter." He growls, all traces of his wry amusement gone, "We've already met. What matters is that you get the hell away from Royal right now. If you don't take the path, then all of our world has no hope. Pack light, and tell no one where you're headed. Make your way to the Observatory, and I'll try to meet you along the way."

"What?!" I sputter, "You can't just expect me to leave out of the blue, running away from something I don't even know!"

He shakes his head, and the vision starts to go black, "You don't want to. I'm sorry, but it's the only way. We have no choice."

Then just as everything disappears completely, I hear one last whisper, "Luck be with you, Lincoln Loud."

I bolt up upright in my bed, my sheets streaked from sweat and thrown aside from my tossing and turning. I'm breathing heavily, my heart racing off pure adrenaline. I grimace in frustration and rake my hands through my disheveled hair. I stay that way for a while, simply agonizing over what the hell I'm supposed to do, when I finally get out of bed and pull on a sweatshirt and pair of jeans. I slowly walk out of the house, careful not to wake my grandparents. My feet are cold against the bracket and twigs strewn about the ground as I delve into the forest. It takes me a couple minutes, but I eventually reach a favorite thinking spot of mine, a high rock jutting out among the wood, with a clear view for miles. I shiver and pull my hood up, trying to keep warm in the pre-dawn night.

I sit silently, pondering over my situation. I don't even understand what's going on. Why would I individually be the only one who's in danger? The only sign that anything's wrong has come from my dreams, which could be just figments of my imagination, the ramblings of a crazy man. But there's something deep inside of me, almost a sixth sense, that tells me that everything I'm agonizing over is all too real. My body slowly starts to shake, struggling to release the pent-up anger coursing through my veins. I'm tired of being kept in the dark: I want to know what's going on. I've been plagued by these omens and thoughts for the past two weeks, and I'm sick of it.

Far-off in the distance there is the sound of rumbling thunder, and I notice dark clouds brewing overhead in the dim light from the rising sun. I sigh and stand, my muscles sore and creaking in protest from the cold and hours of disuse. I must have been sitting up here longer than I thought. I scoop a small stone up from the rocky ground and hurl deep out into the forest with my mind as hard as I can. I watch it arc through the air and then dip to the ground, then turn away and start heading home. I'm careful when I'm back inside, but my grandmother is already awake, silently reading by our fireplace. She looks up as I come in, and asks me where I've been, but I simply tell her that I needed to take a walk.

The rest of the day is painstakingly normal, and I'm desperate for some sign that I'm not crazy, that my fears might be real. It doesn't help that I don't even know what I'm looking for, and it only descends me further into silent madness. I've already decided not to leave Royal, but I'm going to stay vigilant, alert for any sign of this threat. The classes at the Lecture Hall are basically the same, and we learn more about how to defend against an enemy Aesir's telekinesis, along with more of the history of the Games. This time I'm paired with Five for warm-ups, and I beat her easily. She might be difficult for the others, but her super-strength is no use if she can't even land a blow on me, thanks to my speed. Brandon and Conrad give us a brief introduction to something interesting, telling us that we'll be opening our Chests tomorrow. I've seen everything inside, but I still don't know what a good amount of my Inheritance actually does.

They let us out early today, and we all decide to go down to the Launch Systems to watch the normal humans and Anima arrive. There's a crowd, but we manage to push our way to a good vantage spot that gives a clear view of the landing pad. I'm curious; I've of course seen these competitors in pictures, and both have respective ambassadors here in Royal, but I've never seen that many together in person. The only references I have are the media they've sent us and my lessons from Brandon. While the normal humans have their ambassador Howard McBride here in Royal, and I've even had maybe one conversation with his son Clyde, who's totally obsessed with our Vanirs, I've never really seen them interact with their own species. Clyde's a nice enough kid, although definitely odd. I can only imagine how diverse the rest of his race will be.

And then, even more reclusive, are the Anima. I've heard rumors that they're race is slowly dying out, though I'm not sure if that's true. I know they're unified under one leader, Setrakus Ra, unlike the normal humans, who assigned a single ambassador to our country. He only goes by the General, and I've never talked to him. He had a son, Adam, and a daughter, Kelly, but they were sent back to Ania when they were ten years old. I'd never known Kelly, and had only talked to Adam a few times, so they were as much of a mystery to me as the normal humans.

Stan impatiently cranes his head up to the sky, looking for their ship, "When are they gonna get here already?"

Marina frowns, "We've been waiting for like, five minutes, and you're already impatient."

"Try being me," I joke, "you guys' minutes seem like hours to me with my Vanir."

"Oh," Ronnie smiles at me mockingly, "So how do you explain how you're always the last one to anything?"

I mime a long yawn, adopting a sleepy expression on my face, "I take my time. I have enough of it anyways."

"More like he can't read a clock." Joseph snickers and Stan joins in.

Five rolls her eyes, "Oh, please. None of you guys can read a clock. Every single day you all come in late, dirty and sweating."

Stan takes on an expression of mock indignity, "Oh, so we're being sexist now."

One smiles and throws her arms around Ronnie and Ella, "Please, this isn't even an argument. Everyone knows any of us girls could kick any one of you guys' ass."

"Not what I heard the other day when you went up against Lincoln." Stan shoots back.

One smirks, "I think I proved my point when I held you in a headlock until you begged me to let you go this morning, Stan."

Maggie lets out an excited gasp and points up at the sky, interrupting Stan's response, "Oooh! Look! I can see the ship!"

We all hurriedly peer into the sky, but none of us can see them without Maggie's Vanir, which grants her practically an eagle's eye. If I squint hard enough I can see something that looks a little brighter than the rest, slowly rocketing towards us. It could be the ship, or just one of the many comets that whiz by the sky nearly every night.

"I don't see anything." Stan frowns

Joseph looks over at him, "Maggie can see for miles. If she sees them, then they're here."

Sure enough, just as Joseph finishes talking, I can make it the ship streaming towards us, streaming fire in its wake. Not a comet after all.

Marina nods, "Look. You can see it now. That dot near the sun, right next to it."

"Which sun?" Stan grumbles.

"The one in front of us, dumbass." One rolls her eyes.

A small flush creeps into Stan's cheeks and he looks up at the sky, abashed. If it had been anyone but One he'd probably have shot back a rain of insults back at her, but she has his heart in her hand. I don't think she's interested in it, though. Which is only another testament to Stan's stupidity, as Five has been shooting for him practically ever since they met. I shake my head. Dude, open your eyes, I think.

That's not gonna happen anytime soon, a small voice projects into my head.

I turn to see Ella beaming up at me, and flash her a smile, Now that, is a very good prediction.

Her smile widens at we both turn to look back up at the rapidly descending ship. I briefly wonder if Ella's telepathy lets her talk to animals like mine does as we wait. It'd be interesting to find out, something to test when we have time.

A loud roar reaches my ears, and I can't even hear myself when I gasp in shock. A massive hulk of metal looms above me in the sky, spewing fire from its tail. It's huge, the size of shopping mall, with who knows how many stories. It must have taken years to build. I can see the flag of the country Sri-Lankan and talisman of Ania inscribed on the sides. Also detailed along both flanks of the ship is the Triumvirate, the symbol of the three-way alliance between our nation's. The behemoth slowly sinks to the earth, and when it lands it lets out a quake that feels like One's let loose with all of her power. The monster sits till for a second, and then a hatch opens at the bottom, revealing a parade of Sri-lians and Animas streaming side by side together onto Royal.

The walk forward together, heads held high amid the cheers of the crowd. They're impressive, but I can't help but view them as my enemies. If Ronnie and I do qualify, then many of these people will be my competition. I watch them come forward, a seemingly endless wave of them. Howard McBride and his family along with the General stand at attention, ambassadors to their respective nation's, welcoming their to the people of Royal. I see Howard shaking hands with a woman who must be Annie Sharp. I know that she was the first human to discover our race, and has been a leading scientist and figurehead ever since. I can't help but notice a pretty girl with blond hair who must be around my sister Luna's age, that must be her daughter, but my attention is captivated by the Elders appearing.

They literally pop out of thin air, probably thanks to Lupa's power. Or Pittacus Lore, who has every Vanir. I try to imagine what it would be like to have that much power, but I can't even begin to fathom it. He must be unstoppable, with all that power and wisdom. Even now he's the most imposing figure here, and his very presence escalates the Aesir's cheers. He manages to appear both powerful and kind, a true leader. Even here his aura of power, along with the rest of the Eleven Elders', makes me want to fall to my knees.

But then my head my head is turned by a different force, one that I've only felt in my darkest thoughts. Everyone else, the entire crowd along with Ronnie Ann and the others, is captivated by the Elders, and I alone am drawn back to the ship's entrance. It's almost in a dream. And something finally clicks into place. The man coming off the ship is one I have seen before, though never in person. For an instant I'm certain that he is the same as the man from my dream, and I'm almost certain they're one and the same until I start to notice the slight differences. But now something is finally clear to me, and I at last have an enemy I can see. And this man is my enemy, that I am deadly certain of. Descending onto Royal is a monster and now I know its name: Setrakus Ra.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the story for the day. I'm seriously asking if any of you have some ideas for improving this story just PM me, I'll be happy to see them.**

**And tell me what you think of the chapters so far, Pittacus Lore out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter #5**

I walk slowly through the streets of Royal, weaving in between the huge crowds of people headed to the Opening. It's there that the contestants of the Games will sign up to participate. Ronnie Anne and I will have to go soon, since it's only open for 24 hours. But I have to find her first, which is why I'm here in the first place, searching through the crowds.

If I know her at all, she's probably taking comfort with the rest of the Ten after my little "episode." I'm sure they'll be just as freaked out, and they've probably already told Brandon by now. I'll just have to come up with a convincing lie when the time comes. I was choking on something? I had a heart attack? No, none of those will work. It has to be realistic, or they'll never buy it.

I pause on a street corner, still muttering possible excuses to myself. Suddenly it strikes me that Ronnie Anne and the others may have already left for the Opening to enlist, and I turn back towards the center of the city. It's amazing how much faster I can go now, without having to fight against the tide. Of course, I could probably get there in seconds with my Vanir, but I use the time to keep coming up with possible explanations. Despite the severity of the situation, I still don't want to look like an idiot in front of my friends. Stan wouldn't pass up a chance like that. He'd hold it over my head endlessly. Probably will, even if I do come up with something convincing.

I reach the city plaza, and veer off to the Providence Tower where the Aesir have set up several enlistment booths. Anyone can join, Aesir or normal humans, though they have to be over the age of fifteen. There's a wide range of events, from normal athletics like running or swimming, some skill sports like shooting or archery, and of course like basketball or soccer. But by far the most watched and enthralling are the Combat Games. There are several different styles, but the main event, the one Ronnie Anne and I are enlisting in, is the most watched and anticipated. The Aesir usually have an advantage with their Vanirs, and the Animas have their arsenal of magical weapons, items and Animal like powers. And of course the normal humans level the playing field with their own weapons and technology, using special armor for their "super soldiers." I find those especially interesting, and I know Sandor has tried to create a suit that would work on a Aesir, though he's so far been unsuccessful. I've heard that he's made some breakthroughs on a variation to be used by the Animas though.

I enter the doors and peer over the many heads lining up for enrollment. The line stretches all across the hallway and lobby, seeming endless. I walk by slowly, searching for Ronnie's familiar black hair or Maggie's bright red frizzy mane, but I don't see any of them. Disgruntled and discouraged, I reluctantly take up a spot at the end of one of the lines, figuring I may as well sign up now rather than later.

I'm still looking for the others when I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn around. It's Clyde McBride, Howard's kid. Son of the ambassador. I've never really talked him, just once when his dad had him tag along on a meeting at my house, where he needed to talk to my grandfather, who's some kind of public representative in our government. He struck me as a bit odd and awkward, with his frizzy hair and reserved composure, though he becomes really fumbling and overexcited whenever he asked anyone about our Vanirs. The kid's obsessed with them, with the idea of having powers. I've heard some of the kids call him Moody McBride, and I can kind of see why whenever he has that personality shift.

"You're Lincoln Loud, right?" he asks, biting the inside of his cheek, clearly nervous.

"Yeah." I say slowly.

"I'm Clyde."

"I know. Howard's kid. You came over to my house once."

He shifts uneasily, and retracts his hand, which has been waiting patiently the entire time. I never even noticed it, and I stick mine out hastily with a wry smile.

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't evens see your hand there. My bad."

He bobs his head up and down nervously, a blush creeping through his cheeks as he sticks his out excitedly, like an overeager child reaching for a cookie hot off the stove. I shake his hand and then let my own drop to my side. He stands there silent and awkward, and I feel an irresistible need to break the silence, uncomfortable with how this conversation is going already.

"So." I say, drawing the word out.

"Sorry," he says and blushes, "I've just never really talked to one of you before. One of the Ten."

I'm trying to decide if I should be offended by the way he said "one of you", but I decide to let it slide. I seriously doubt this scrawny kid is trying to pick a fight with me.

"Yeah, I get it. Chosen Ones and all."

He smiles weakly, and gestures towards the slow moving line, "So, you gonna enlist in something?"

"Yeah," I say, relived to be able to talk about something, "Combat Games. You?"

He shakes his head, "Nah, I'm not exactly Chuck Norris material."

I stare at him blankly, "Who?"

He grimaces and blushes a little, "Never mind. You going solo or with a partner?"

I smile confidently, "With a partner. Me and my friend Ronnie Anne."

He blushes again, this time a deep shade of red, nearly purple, "Oh. I know her."

"Really?" I say with a raised eyebrow, ready to find out just how he knows her, though I can guess. He's obviously got a crush of some kind.

"Yeah," he says uncomfortably, trying to move the conversation in a different direction, "You think you guys will do good?"

A good question, "I hope so. I mean, I think we're good, but we'll never really know until we get in the thick of it."

"Maybe you can surprise them with something, like some secret trick or something."

I laugh inside my head. I wonder if being able to fry someone to a crisp with a lightning bolt would qualify as a "secret trick." Unbidden, spurred on by that simple thought, a short arc of electricity races across my fingertips. I quickly shove my hands in my pockets. It wouldn't do much good for Clyde to learn my secret mere hours after I've discovered it myself.

I shrug, "Maybe we can come up with something."

He nods slowly, "Yeah," there's a slow pause in our conversation, and he fidgets around, trying to come up with something, "So what are your Vanirs? Besides telekinesis, of course."

The alarms in my head go off, and I can't help but wonder if he's really asking from curiosity or for a deeper purpose. He may seem like a nice kid, but the Stranger warned me to not trust anyone, even nerdy, awkward humans. But it can't hurt to tell him what everyone already knows. He's always been obsessed with Vanirs and the Aesir's. Part of growing up here away from his home town, I guess. He's probably just curious for some information, after all.

I regard him a bit cautiously, "How do you know about our telekinesis? Most humans don't know that."

He gives a slightly nervous smile and shifts his weight, "I read a lot. Plus you know, I'm…kinda in to you guys. The Aesir, I mean."

I nod to myself. Just curious after all, I decide, "Well, I have Pyrox. You know what that is, right?"

He nods excitedly and lists off some explanation that sounds like an official definition from a textbook, "The ability to display blinding light from a Aesir's hands, along with a limited form of pryokinesis. It also grants the user invulnerability to heat and flame."

I'm impressed, he must be seriously into this stuff, "Uh, yeah. Um, I also have precognition. You know, the see the future thing? And super-speed of course. I use that one a lot."

He drinks up the information with excitement lighting his eyes, "So you're still waiting for your other Vanirs, right?"

My hands start crackling again, and I shove them deeper into the pockets of my jacket. I can feel the rush of energy arcing through my hands, and it takes all my self-control to keep it contained. It's so hard to not give in and let that power race through my body, pure lightning splaying out from my palms, obliterating everything in its path. It's like my Vanir wants to be let free, to be turned upon the world around me. I seriously have to learn to control it, to reel it in. I feel like a walking time-bomb.

"Yeah," I lie, "but I think I can still fight pretty well. And Ronnie Anne has hers, so I can count on her during the Games."

"What Vanirs does she have?" he asks.

"Telekinesis, like everyone else. Weather manipulation and invisibility."

His eyes light up, "Invisibility? That's crazy! Do you know that only one percent of the Aesir have that Vanir? It's super rare!"

"I know," I say, once again surprised at his knowledge, "My grandfather has it too. I've even used it before a couple times. You know, with a Xianxi stone."

"That's so cool." He says dreamily, eyes still shining.

"It's pretty awesome." I agree.

He shakes his head, "Vanirs are awesome."

I nod again and say halfheartedly, "Maybe you could find a Aesir that has the Vanir of Transference. Then you could try it for yourself."

We both know it's a false hope, though. The Aesir guard their Vanirs very closely. We almost never let any normal humans or Animas try them out. It's like a violation of the Law. The other species resent us for it, but we don't care.

He looks so sad, I try to change the subject again, "So what's life on your home like?"

His eyes light up again at the chance to show off his knowledge again, and he launches into a speech about his home Kingdom. We talk for hours as the line slowly moves forward, me asking questions about certain things I don't understand or find interesting. I actually find myself honestly interested. His home sounds like an amazing place, somewhere I'd like to go someday. And, despite his awkwardness and overwhelming enthusiasm, Clyde is starting to grow on me. He's definitely quirky, but he's weird in a kind of endearing way.

After a couple hours of discussion we finally reach the enlistment desk, and I enter Ronnie Anne and myself. The man is curt and downright rude, and it's obvious he doesn't want to be here. He mistakes Clyde for my partner, and even has the nerve to tell us that we'll get creamed in the arena. I feel a rush of irritation and my palms react, still stuffed in my jacket, sparking to life with electricity. It once again takes an enormous amount of self-control to calm down and return them to normal.

"Next!" the bored looking normal calls out, and as we leave I can't help but feel a little bad for him. It can't be fun sitting there all day, taking names with that endless line stretched out before him.

We walk out the front steps, and I immediately spot Ronnie Anne and the others slowly walking towards the tower. She looks upset, with One's arm around her shoulders. She's not crying though. I've never seen Ronnie Anne cry, even when she was a kid. She's too tough for that. I still don't know what I'll say to her, but I'm confident I can come up with something on the spur of the moment. Two spots me immediately with her Vanir, and I motion for her to wait for me to keep quiet, that I'll come to them, and she nods in understanding, red curls bouncing up and down.

I turn to Clyde and hold out my hand, "It was good talking to you. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

He takes it slowly, obviously in awe, and nods excitedly, "Yeah, definitely. We should totally hang out again sometime."

"Sure," I nod, and then I speed away with my Vanir.

I slow up standing at the edge of the plaza, and then shift back into real-time. Ronnie Anne spots me immediately, and she and the others rush forward. I step forward and am then launched back as Ronnie tackles me in a flying hug. She's clinging tightly to me, and I smile in relief and put a soothing hand on her back.

"Hey," I say, "I'm fine."

She releases her hold on me and steps back, a fierce fire lighting up her eyes. Uh-oh. I know what's coming up next.

"You won't be in a minute. What the hell happened? Where were you?"

I smile soothingly at her, but it does nothing to hold back the pent-up anger she's shooting at me, "I'm fine now. I just had a panic attack. Too many people in one place. I just felt trapped, so I went to get some fresh air, that's all."

Stan smirks, "You expect us to believe that fit was just a panic attack? You were freaking out, dude."

Five shoots him a glance, and I'm relieved that at least someone has taken my explanation, "Seriously? You've never even seen one before. My older sister used to have them, and that's what happens. People freak out."

"What about the forest?" Ronnie Anne asks accusingly, though I can tell she's slowly deflating.

"I just needed some time alone," I lie quickly, and step forward to put my arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry I scared you."

She nods slowly, actually accepting my explanation. I can't believe it actually worked. But she's not done with me yet, and she drives her finger into my chest threateningly.

"Next time you do that I swear to God I'm gonna find you and turn you into road-kill. You worried the hell out of me. Out of all of us. No more running off into the forest."

I smile cheekily, "Yes ma'am. Next time I'll be sure to bring you with me."

She blushes and everyone laughs. Stan laughs out lets a rising, "Ooooooh!"

One steps forward and hugs me, and then jokingly slaps my cheek lightly, "I'm just glad this doofus here is back and okay, even if he is still an idiot."

I smile again, patronizingly shaking my head, "Well, this idiot was smart enough to get into line early and sign up himself and his partner."

Joseph looks over at the huge line of people stretching out along the plaza and up through the streets. He suddenly loses the smile on his face and looks mourningly at the tower, "That's a long line."

One smacks him on the head, "No shit, Sherlock. Now let's go before it gets even longer."

Hannu looks at me pleadingly, "You couldn't have just signed us up when you were there?"

Five shakes her blond head, "He's not allowed. Only partners can sign each other up."

Hannu lets out a groan and then follows One as she leads the others to the end of the line. Stan sighs and follows them slowly, and I slap him on the back.

"Cheer up, buddy! It only took me five hours!"

I turn back to Ronnie Anne, and Maggie and Ella, who aren't competing. I lean close and whisper conspiratorially, "It'll probably take him ten."

Ella giggles at Stan's obvious dejection, and he just moans even louder and trudges off to the others. Two shoves Ella with her elbow, and looks up at us.

"Ella and I have to go talk to Conrad. We'll see you later."

She leads Ella off, who's protesting that she doesn't have to go see Conrad, and I smile gratefully at her. I need some alone time with Ronnie Anne right now, to just joke around and reassure her that everything is normal. I glance at my watch and then lean forward to snake my arms around her waist from behind, my head leaning against her shoulder near her ear. Her soft hair tickles my skin, and I smile softly. This is where I belong. I'm once again sure that my decision to stay was the right one. I won't run and leave Ronnie Anne. I'm staying right here.

"It's only 3:00," I murmur into her ear, "What do you say we go for a late lunch, just me and you?"

She smiles as she leans against my back, then pushes off to face me, and gives me a half-joyous, half-warning look, "As long it's not McDonald's again."

I freeze guiltily. I thought that one went well last time. Maybe I still need to get this whole boyfriend thing down.

"Fine. Burger King."

"Lincoln!"

"What?"

* * *

_**Weeks Later**_

The next few weeks are filled with more preparation and training then I've ever had in my whole life. Brandon is grilling me relentlessly, throwing more at me than I've ever had. I barely have enough time to keep up with my studies, let alone see Ronnie Anne. The only time I get to see her is in the mornings when we do partner work, but Brandon and Katarina have taken to training us individually before they throw us together. That's supposed to be sometime soon, and Brandon's promising me I'm getting better. Add all of this to the fact I'm spending all my free time out on the plateau trying to control my new Vanir and it's easily the most harrowing time of my life. I've even woken up in the middle of the night sometimes so that I can practice. It's hard, but I'm making progress, and my hands no longer flare up whenever I get angry or think about them. Now I'm stuck with the difficult task of figuring out how to shoot different types of lightning bolts.

And, on top of all that, my precognition Vanir has started messing with me. The few dreams I have are filled with dark images, and I sometimes see the Stranger racing through the forest, pursued by something horrible. I know he's in terrible danger, risking his life to protect me from something, but I can't help but hope he never makes it to Royal. Then he'd have to take me away, and I don't want to leave Ronnie or my family behind.

It all only makes me exhausted, and I'm especially tired as I walk into the Lecture Hall after another sleepless night of trying to control my latest power. I stumble over to where Stan, Joseph and Hannu are sitting and collapse against one of the padded chairs.

Stan looks me over with narrowed eyes, "Dude, you look like shit."

"Sorry," I grumble and hold my hands up to my forehead, "It's been a long couple of days."

Hannu cracks a smile, "Ronnie is pretty demanding, huh?"

I snort, and Stan throws a sarcastic arm around my shoulders, "Nah, more like he's worried about his first Games match tomorrow."

I bolt upright, "What? That's tomorrow?"

Stan snickers, "Dude, has your head been under a rock for the past week? It's all anyone's talking about. The Games finally begin."

I stand up shakily, "I need to go."

Joseph frowns, "Where? What's up?"

I shake my head and start for the door, "I just need some time alone."

I run into Brandon on my way out, and he stops me and grabs me by my shoulders, "Lincoln? Where are you going?"

I shrug him off quickly, "I just need some time alone."

He turns as I walk past him for the door and spreads out his hands pleadingly, "But what about training? There's way too much we have to do before your first match tomorrow!"

"It'll have to wait."

I'm gone before he can even respond, racing off with my Vanir to the plateau. I reach it before he's probably even walked back to the others. I feel slightly bad, leaving Ronnie Anne behind, but I need to collect myself before it all begins. Before it ends.

I walk slowly to the center of the plateau, the ground beneath me cracked open by the fury of the sky, a power I called upon. I wonder what the other people thought of this place, this rocky tower where lightning splits the earth every night. Since the night I first discovered my new ability I've been preparing, using it here. And I've studied it. It's one of the rarest Vanirs, only showing up once every 500 years or so. As far as I can tell no one else alive on the planet has it. Just me, alone.

I slowly approach a ring of ten pillars surrounding a small stone pedestal containing a pure white, glassy stone embedded into the rock. I walk carefully, as though on holy ground. Every time I come here I'm filled with peace, and a simultaneous fear of everything I have to lose. But that's not the only reason I come: here is where the shadows dwell. Ever since that first day, when I first saw the ropes of fire binding me to the planet, I've also seen the shadow. It reaches up from the ground like a misty smoke, a foul plague from beneath the planet. It's tendrils reach out to me, burned away by my fire. But for some, it envelops them. I've seen people and places completely engulfed in its smoke, tainted by its touch. And I know that it is evil.

It reaches out to me now, hungry. It billows out from the pedestal a wave of mist rolling out into the world, swirling about my feet. But the pedestal itself is burning, although it holds a dim fire, just barely staying alight, slowly being engulfed by the dark. I'm filled with an unspeakable sadness, watching it slowly be overcome by the darkness each passing day. It's an ill omen for me, and I don't want anything to do with it, yet I can't bring myself to ignore it. I'm fascinated by its staggering beam of light, flickering dimly amongst the tendrils of black smoke billowing up from the ground. I often sit before it and think, trying to make sense of everything happening, as I'm doing now.

I settle down to the rocky ground and close my eyes, trying to find peace. Everything's suddenly moving so fast now. I'd always told myself that I had plenty of time to figure things out, but my first match of the Games is already tomorrow. Add on the stress from all these dreams, things with no concrete proof that the danger I dread even exists, and I'm amazed I've managed to not run off screaming into the forest. I'm actually pretty proud of myself. Granted, I did have that one breakdown, but I'm trying to dwell on the positive side of things. And best of all, I finally hooked up with Ronnie, something I've been struggling to do for the past year or so. Compared to all of this, the Games should be a piece of cake.

As long as I forget that there will be the entire world watching my every mistake I'll end up making, laughing at my every failure. Everyone will be expecting me to live up to the reputation of being one of the Ten, and I'll let them all down. Worst of all, I'll make Ronnie anne so embarrassed she probably won't even look at me. And the she'll probably…crap, crap, crap. Happy thoughts, Happy thoughts. I'm totally gonna kick butt at the Games. Ronnie might even kiss me again. Maybe this time on the lips. Mmmmm... that's a happy thought alright. Now I just have to win that first-

"Hello, Lincoln."

My eyes snap open to reveal a dark, shadowy figure in front of me. I scramble back in shock, startled. No one's has ever found me here. It's a man, clothed in dark robes and battle armor, like the relics from the First Age I've seen in the museums in Royal detailing our history. He wears a hood over his head, shrouding his face in shadow, with his jawline barely visible.

He holds a hand, sheathed in scarred metal as part of his armor, "I've waited a very long time for you."

Then he's gone, and I'm alone once more. I cautiously get to my feet, staring warily around me. There's a tap on my shoulder, and I spin with my speed, but he's gone before the through to turn even registers in my brain. I see a figure in my peripheral vision, and when I turn he smirks at me. Then he's gone. I'm starting to get nervous now, as I suddenly realize that I'm out here all alone. No one even knows I'm here. Usually I'd be able to run with my Vanir, but something tells me that this man would stop me before I even take a step. And that scares me, the possibility that he could be faster.

He appears in front of me again, this time only a few feet from me. He slowly circles me, studying me, and I continue to turn to face him. There's no way even in a frozen hell that I'd leave my back open to someone like this. I'm cautious, nervous even, but not really scared. Not until I enter that sixth sense, that special perception of the world around me, with the fire and shadow. It's then that I realize that this man before me is shrouded in that shadow, and it chills me to the bone. Before, I've seen people cloaked by it, drifts of smoke swirling about them like a barrier from the rest of the world. But they all still had a fire, some dimmer than others, but still there nonetheless. Everyone did, even Setrakus Ra.

But this man, this thing before me, is completely dark. Devoid of any light at all. He trails shadows, drifting through the air behind and around him, black smoke pouring out from him like some infectious disease. It was horrifying, that sudden, simple realization.

He nodded, the smirk still plastered on his face, "You caught on faster than the others. Much faster."

He stops, and continues to nod slowly, "There may still be a use for you. I'd come here to deal with you as I did the others, but I was…unaware of your special conditions. I suppose I'll now have to reconsider."

I have no idea what he's talking about, but I'm certain none of it bodes well for me, and I react like a cornered animal, with an attack.

"Enough of this." I snarl, and fling out my hand.

Thunder rumbles, and a massive bolt of lightning splits the sky, roaring down upon him like a dragon howling after its prey. The ground beneath me shakes, and I stagger back when a massive amount of energy leaves me, sending me staggering back, black spots dancing around my vision. Ozone permeates throughout the air, and when the smoke clears there's nothing there. I sigh in relief and wipe my forehead, but when I open my eyes again I'm once again sent staggering backwards, this time from a shock.

He' standing there, smiling at me in amusement. That was a big enough bolt to take out a battalion of Aesir. The ground beneath him is cracked, split like glass, still smoking, but he's just standing there. I stare at him in disbelief, and he slowly shakes his head. When I blink again he's gone, and I'm left alone in the middle of a rocky plain with a smoking, shattered patch of molten earth.

I come home late that night to find Brandon waiting for me in the front yard, leaning against the gate. He looks me over with worried eyes and I simply stand before him, waiting for him to break the silence.

"You were gone for a while," he remarks slowly, "you were starting to get your grandmother worried."

"I'm fine," I say, "I just needed some time to think. There's been a lot of stuff going one lately."

He nods and puts an arm around my shoulder, guiding me down to the porch. We sit silently for a minute, just staring out into the night and listening to the sounds of the city before he turns to me.

"Do you know what it means to be a Aesir Teacher?" he asks.

"It means you're my guardian," I say silently, "you teach me to control my Vanirs."

He pauses, "Do you know what that word means? Guardian?"

"It means you'll protect me." I say, not sure where this is going.

"With my life," he replies solemnly, "but I'm also here to protect this." He says and touches a finger to my forehead.

"Yes, the Teachers are meant to protect you physically and teach you to control your Vanirs, but you could do that without my help if you really had to. It be a long, hard, nearly impossible process but you'd do it, Lincoln. But your mind is another matter entirely. I'm here to teach you our heritage, your heritage. There's a lot of simple things like that I teach you that end up in there, provided you actually listen to me." We share a smile at this and he pauses before going on.

"But we're really here to prepare you for the day that you won't need us. And that day isn't when I've taught you everything I know or passed down all my secrets. It's that day that I teach to use your greatest weapon to its greatest extent. Yes, Vanirs are fantastic tools, but they aren't your greatest asset. They aren't the only thing that sets you apart from the normal humans or Animas. It's our hearts, our minds. A willingness to sacrifice anything for this place or each other, a selflessness that's only found when we fully open our minds to understand what's around us. Once you understand why, you figure out everything you need to know. But as great as the mind is, it can also be a terrible tool to wield upon yourself. Doubts and the lies we tell ourselves can be more dangerous than any sword. So I'm also here to protect your mind as well as your body, to tell you that everything will turn out fine, and that you'll come out on top just like you always do, Lincoln. No matter how nervous or scared you are about tomorrow, it won't change anything. You have to accept your fear, and move on. That's when you finally realize that you were doubting yourself for nothing. Can you do that?"

I nod slowly, Brandon's words affecting me more than he knows. I have so much to fear, but so much to look forward to. He's right. My mind is turned against me, but if I can accept my fear and move past it, then I can use it to ensure my future. All I need is the confidence that somehow, someway, things will turn out well. And Brandon's just given me the foundation to believe that everything will.

"Brandon?" I ask and turn to him.

"Yeah, kiddo?" he smiles at me.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Review your thoughts and ideas to me or just PM me. So bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter #6**

**Lincoln**

I stand nervously before the set of doors that will lead to the outside arena, Ronnie Anne at my side. After a long sleepless night, we're finally about to enter our first match of the Games. Everyone we know will be here: family, friends, and the rest of the World. The panic inside me is building up as I hear the roar of the crowd outside, but I force it down as I recall Brandon's speech. My confidence only skyrockets as Ronnie Anne takes my hand and smiles at me.

"What?" she asks, "I'm not allowed to hold your hand?"

I smile, "Sorry. Just pleasantly surprised."

"Yeah, well, get ready, because I don't think any of the surprises out there are going to be pleasant."

"That's a pretty good guess."

"Of course it is. I made it."

We pause silently, and then the doors start to slide open with a silent hiss that's lost in the roar of the crowd. I'm about to step forward when Ronnie Anne gently pulls me back.

She looks up at me and asks with a half-smile, "You gonna hold me back out there?"

I know her well enough that this is an act; that when she gets nervous she puts on a false bravado the fools nearly everyone. So when I answer, it's not just some snappy comeback, but really a reassuring promise.

"Not a chance."

She smiles, a real one this time, and we link hands as we walk out to the center of the arena. The noise has a physical presence, nearly bursting my eardrums, and I can only imagine how horrible it must be for Maggie and others with enhanced hearing. Any noise my shoes might have made on the smooth steel floor is lost in the roar of the crowd, and the lightweight battle armor they gave us beforehand is starting to grow slick with sweat. It makes me glad that both Ronnie Anne and I declined a helmet.

The sun's light shine down on us through the exposed roof as we approach two figures walking towards us from the other side of the field. They're obviously Aesir, and it makes me glad that our first opponents won't be Animas, but rather someone at least slightly familiar. They're both strong, well-built boy's around our age with dark hair and blue eyes, clearly twins or siblings of some kind. One has a gauntlet of ridged metal armor traveling up his arm, obviously the one piece of Inheritance from his Chest that each contestant is allowed to use. I can feel the weight of my blinding stone bump against my leg through my jeans pocket as we reach the center of the stadium.

Ronnie Anne and I stand tall and confident, but they snort as they look us over, clearly not impressed with the pair of teenagers standing in front of them. I wonder if the knowledge that we were members of the Ten would change their minds about us, although it wouldn't do us any good until we actually learned how to use our special powers. I can dimly hear the announcer speaking over the roar of the crowd, but it's as if I'm miles away. I'm solely focused on the men in front of me, and how I can take them out quickly and effectively. They're both bigger than us, so we'll have to use our speed to an advantage. Luckily for me, I happen to possess a certain Vanir that might come in handy with that. I once again consider using my latest Vanir to take them out swiftly, but I come back to the same decision I made last night: that it's better kept a secret until the danger I see in my dreams actually finds me.

The twins step forward and offer their hands, and I shake them warily, quickly stepping back to stand by Ronnie as soon as I'm done. We both back several paces away from each other as a large clock counts down to zero from ten. Ronnie Anne crouches down in a defensive position, and the twin in front of me licks his lips in anticipation.

Then the gong chimes and I've instantly launched myself forward with my Vanir, tackling the man before me to the ground. I stand over him and prepare to land a solid blow on his face just before his eyes turn to an electric shade of blue, and I'm suddenly launched through the air easily thirty feet. I land hard on my back, momentarily winded. I get to my feet to see him running on a flat out charge and roll to the side just in time, my Vanir the only thing that saved me from being squashed like a pancake. He momentarily slows as he prepares to turn, and I use the opportunity to land another blow on his back, but I'm once again sent flying through the air as soon as I make contact. By the time I hit the ground it's finally registered that he must have the Vanir of Repulsion, the ability to repel anything that touches him, sometimes with great force, like sending me shooting through the air like a rocket.

As I get to my feet I catch a glimpse of Ronnie Anne rolling around, dodging blows from the other twin's fists. Then my attention is once again fully focused on my opponent charging me once more. I just barely manage to deflect him face-first into the ground beside me with a telekinetic shield, but as he falls he manages to sweep my legs out from under me with a telekinetic swipe of his own and land me flat on my back. We both groggily get to our feet but he's there first, and garbs me by the shoulders. He starts to repeatedly knee me in the stomach and groin, and I hunch over from the pain, my armor doing nothing as far as protection goes. Black spots dance around my vision and he continues his assault, at least until I use my Pyrox to heat my body temperature to over a thousand degrees. He cries out as his hands are instantly burned, and I lash out with a backhanded blow to his stomach that sends him flying a good twenty feet or so. I gasp and sink to one knee, intending to use the little time I have to recover and then wait for him to come to me, but I'm once again thrown to the side by an invisible force.

From across the field Ronnie Anne's opponent smiles at me, and hurls me again with his telekinesis to his brother's feet, who then promptly takes the opportunity to kick me straight in the face and send me skidding across the floor. I groan as I stagger to my feet, and berate myself for forgetting that there are two opponents in this game. As my enemy charges me yet again I sink to one knee just as he reaches me, then use his own momentum to flip him over me onto the ground. I stand and move away, and then begin to use my telekinesis to whip him back in forth into the ground in a continuous arc. He comes up more battered each time, and when he finally starts to grow too heavy to carry with my mind, I hurl him in one last effort across the arena. He's down but most certainly not out, and very, very angry about having his ass handed to him by a smaller and Skinner kid. So I do the sensible thing and run away.

I bolt across the field with my Vanir and tackle Ronnie Anne's opponent who's summoned some winter storm to combat Ronnie's thundercloud, and I burn where my skin touches his metal gauntlet that encompasses his arm. She seemed to be doing better than me, but I need both of us for this to work. So I roll off him before he can react and grab Ronnie Anne by the arm, and then throw down my blinding stone at his feet, leaving him incapable of seeing anything but a searing white light. I race her away with my Vanir, and then pause to touch a bruise on her arm.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly, "That looks like it hurts."

"Are you okay?" she asks with concern, "You look like you got run over by a truck."

I smile grimly, "Yeah, well, you see-" and then freeze once she puts a finger to my lips.

"Not the best place to sit down and have a chat. What's your plan here?"

"Right," I say and glance at the twins, once stumbling about blinded and the other racing towards us with murder in his eyes, "See Frankenstein over there? Hit him hard with everything you got. We're not gonna beat these guys unless it's two on one."

She nods, "Buy me time." and then closes her eyes and she concentrates on forming a blistering hot fireball.

I exhale slowly, and then erect several telekinetic brick walls between us and him. He smashes through the barriers, but by the time he reaches us he's slowed down considerably. But he's still going too fast, so I make him suffer the ultimate humiliation and race towards him with my Vanir, and then trip him. Yes, it sends me flying and I land very painfully on my back, a place I seem to ending up a lot today, but it also lands him sprawling at Ronnie Anne's feet.

She smiles down at him, and then simply remarks, "This might sting a little." before hurling down a sweltering fireball on his unprotected back. Obviously it doesn't kill him, or else we'd go to jail for the rest of our lives, but it's certainly enough to put him out of the competition. That just leaves his twin, who isn't too happy to see his bro burned like and overcooked turkey, and summons up a massive winter storm after finally regaining his eyesight. Imagine that; being blind and then cured, and then the first thing is your bro burnt to a crisp by two crazy teenagers. What a day.

Six runs over and helps me to my feet, and we share a deep smile before refocusing on the task at hand. Evil Santa Claus is stalking towards us swiftly, his fury swirling about in an icy maelstrom. Already I can feel goose bumps traveling along my arms and see my breath cooling in front of me.

He strides toward us and throws out his arms, "Do you really think I will be bested by children? I applaud your efforts, but your road ends here."

"We'll see about that." Ronnie Anne mutters, and then turns invisible and backs away from my sight.

I take a deep breath and then use my Pyrox to once more skyrocket my temperature to thousands of degrees. As I start to move towards the storm I reflect on happy I am that for whatever reason, my clothes aren't melting off from the heat. Then the wind stings my face as tiny shards of ice whip through the air like bullets, shattering into each other and sending even more splinters whirling about in this nightmare and surviving becomes my sole focus. I set up a fishnet of telekinesis around me, so that the smaller shards will slip through, but the larger chunks of ice will be shattered before they reach me. The rest of the splinters melt as soon as they reach me, protecting me from the worst of the storm. Unfortunately, this takes up a lot of my energy, and severely limits my movement as my opponent rushes me, closing the distance between us. I dodge the first overhead swipe, but an undercut sends me sprawling backwards. I'm momentarily disoriented, and my shield lowers for the briefest of an instant, exposing me to the fury of the storm. It's just enough time for a block of ice the size of a small rock blast into my head at hundreds of miles an hour, lifting me off my feet. The wind actually whips me around and then down near my opponent's feet. He leans down to nail me in the stomach, but I grab him by the arm, intending to yank him down with me, before my hand erupts into searing pain where it touches the metal gauntlet that runs along his arm. I stagger back, and instead swipe his feet out from underneath with a rotating kick, wiping the smirk off his face.

We both quickly spring to our feet among the roar of the crowd and storm, trading blows. This has quickly degenerated into a fistfight, though we both use our telekinesis to add an extra punch to our blows. I manage to land several good hits, but I'm in worse shape than he is, and he's slowly forcing me into a defensive position. Our hands are both raw and red, mine from the wind and his from the heat, but neither of us lets up. I know that he'll eventually finish this, so it's a relief when Ronnie suddenly appears, de-cloaking herself and then jumping up onto his back, and then yanking him own to the ground. She delivers two lightning fast blows to his ribcage, but then gasps as he grabs her, his hand encompassing her all the way around the neck, and then hurls her towards the side of the stadium wall near the bleachers, where she crumples. A cold wave of fury washes over me, and I rush him again despite my injuries, landing a blow on his face that resounds with an earsplitting crack, only to be sent flying into the ground beside his feet once more.

He growls and spits out a bloodied tooth, then turns to me, "I'll be back for you. But first I'm gonna have a little fun with your girlfriend."

I propel myself forward in a desperate lunge and my hand closes around his ankle. He looks down, and then I squeeze with a strength that can only come when someone you love is in danger, and I keep squeezing until I hear the bones crack. He lets out a ragged gasp and falls to his knees, wheezing in pain. I shakily get to my feet and then deliver one final wild blow to the back of his head, and then watch him keel over up against the metal floor.

I unsteadily sway back and forth, and then spit down on his unconscious figure, and say, "No you won't." just as a gong sounds.

I then proceed to limp over to Ronnie Anne amid the cheers of the crowd, too exhausted to use my Vanir. I sink down to the ground beside her and cradle her head until her eyes flutter open and she stares at me hazily.

"Hey." she says with a soft half-smile.

I smile broadly back, "Hey."

She struggles to get up, and I lean her against my shoulder, "What happened? I kinda blacked out for a little after he launched me."

"Well, as soon as you were out of it I went all apeshit on him till he just gave up and begged for mercy."

She laughs lightly, "I think I would have liked to see that."

I smile again, "You would have."

"So what really happened?"

I lift her up to see the cheering crowd and smile, "We won."

* * *

Everything after our first match was a blur until we were taken out of the stadium into a waiting chamber. As soon as the door swung shut behind us I instantly sink down onto the couch lined up next to the wall, Ronnie Anne settling down beside me. I let out a sigh of contentment, and then casually attempt to put my arm around Ronnie's shoulders. She gives me a teasing look, but settles herself into my shoulder. I smile and lean my head back. This is perfect, just me and Ronnie together after an awesome win. As long as I can forget every little part of my body screaming out at me in pain I can stay in this little corner of heaven forever.

"That wasn't so bad." I say, pleased with myself.

She looks at me, "What? The fight where you got used as a new punching bag or your horribly concealed attempt to pick me up?"

I smile, "Both."

She smiles back, and then her expression softens in concern, "Are you sure you're ok?" she asks, laying a hand on my arm, sending tingles throughout my entire body, "That looks like it really hurts."

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a warrior prophesized to save the world if I couldn't take a few scratches, would I? Besides, it's nothing Marina or one of the medics couldn't handle."

She shakes her head, "The tough-guy routine is pretty tired, buddy. And don't forget what I can do with the weather."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I say, though I'm really thinking of what I can do with the weather, specifically lightning. I wonder how she'd react if she knew.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you: who's the face in the clouds? Every time you whip up a storm like in the arena I see this crazy, ominous face."

She shrugs, "I'm not sure, but ever since I've been able to mess with the weather, it's always the same face that appears."

"Yeah, probably. And here I thought it might be a crazy ex-boyfriend you've yet to get over."

"Because I obviously have a weakness for ninety year-old men. You know me so well, Lame-o."

I smile and rest my head on top of hers, "Just making sure."

She smiles and leans back into me, closing her eyes, "You don't have to worry."

We're both quiet for a moment, and then she breaks the silence, "What do you think it's going to be like? All that responsibility?"

"Sorry?" I ask, not understanding.

"Succeeding the Elders."

"Oh. I don't know. Scary, I guess. We'll have the whole world looking to us."

She smiles sarcastically, "Then I guess it should be a piece of cake compared to today. We had three worlds watching us today."

She separates herself and turns to me with big innocent eyes, "Do you think my hair looked okay?"

I laugh and plant a light kiss on her forehead, "I think you looked great."

She smiles up at me and we both fall quiet. I get the feeling that something might happen and we're just starting to move towards each other when the door across the room bangs open in a flurry of noise and activity, causing us to jump apart and get off the couch. Rats. Our families and the Ten rush into the room, hugging us and calling out excitedly. I catch a brief glimpse of Ronnie Anne's blushing red face as our eyes meet when Hannu tackles me back on the couch in a crushing hug.

"Dude!" he calls out, "You guys did it!

I smile and pat him on the back, although I really want to launch him one continent over for running my chance with Ronnie just then, "Yeah, I guess we did."

Stan and Joseph are up next, both shaking me lightly and nodding approvingly, "Nice, dude. You looked good out there."

"Except for the part where you got your face bashed in. Do your balls hurt?" Stan adds with a smirk, but I know even he is happy for me.

"Yeah," I reply, and then move past them to receive a crushing hug from Maggie, her red curls obscuring my vision.

"Hey there," I say when she finally steps back and looks up at me.

"That was awesome out there! You looked like a Sentinel or something!"

"Thanks," I smile and see two blond heads approaching me as One and Five walk up with Ella.

Five hugs me gives me with yet another crushing hug, and I feel as if my bones might crack from her super-strength. Karma for what I did to the man out there, I suppose.

"Nice job out there, boszo." She remarks and then smiles warmly.

One saunters up and slings an arm around my shoulders in a half-hug, "You actually had me impressed out there. Especially your little game of Whack-a-Mole with telekinesis. Wham, wham, wham!" she says as she illustrates how I hurled the man back and forth with her free hand.

Next up is Ella, who gives me a gentle but sweet hug, careful not to touch any of my bruises, "You did really good out there," and after sensing my earlier thoughts about Hannu earlier she adds, "And I'm sorry we ruined your chances with Ronnie Anne. I tried to get them to wait, but I couldn't stop them without flat-out telling them, so I just let them go ahead."

"It's fine." I smile down at her warmly.

She nods gratefully, "It's not like you'll get another chance soon, right?"

I nod as I look over to Ronnie, who's talking with Marina and her other friend Nikki, "Right."

"Hey!" she says excitedly as I move over to them.

"Hey, Lincoln," Marina says, "Nice job out here."

"Thanks," I say, and then motion to my ribs, "Do you think you could patch me up before we head back?"

"Yeah, of course!" she says just as she lays an arm on my shoulder just as a familiar icy coolness enters my body. Because it hasn't even been an hour since my wounds were inflicted I can barely feel the freezing fire at all, and I'm as good as new within seconds.

"Thanks." I say again.

"No problem." She replies.

"You must be getting pretty tired of me coming to you all the time to heal broken bones and what not." I joked lightly.

She smiles, "It does seem to be happening pretty often." I reflect on how lucky I am to have Marina as a friend. She just has one of those kind hearts, a selflessness no one can match. She's always wearing a smile too. I'm lucky to have all of them, I realize. I'd be lost without the Ten. I can't imagine a life separated from them.

Marina leaves to greet our grandparents, who are just coming in the door, leaving me alone with Ronnie Anne. She gets a little nervous, but she knows I won't try anything with everyone. Kissing her in front of Stan would be gross enough, but in front of my grandmother? Yuck. She'd have to sit down give me an month long course on how to be a gentleman, and how to "treat a lady right." Of course, my grandfather would just slap me on the back, and tell me to call him when I finish my run on the ballpark.

"Hey, I'm gonna head off. I just need to sit and think for a while." I tell her.

She looks at me pointedly, "You've been doing that a lot lately. Ever since that freak-out at the Arrival Day you've been going out alone."

I just never realized how nice it is to be alone out there until I went on that exam with Stan," I reply, "Besides, this is nothing like the Arrival Day. I wasn't in the right frame of mind then."

"I remember," Ronnie Anne says sarcastically, "You almost blew my head off with telekinesis."

"About that..." I laugh weakly, but she just pushes me to the door as she saunters over to One and Five.

"Just go already. Call me when you get home."

I stare after her for a moment, and then move towards the exit. That's one call I won't miss. I run into my grandparents, and we talk for a few moments. They congratulate me on the win, and tell me that my parents will be over for dinner tonight, something I'm ecstatic about. My grandmother also informs that both of our opponents have been patched up, all their injuries removed by our Healers. At least I won't have to worry about that anymore.

The Dome is packed with Aesir, human, and Anima spectators leaving, and I'm instantly lost in the crowd. Our match was second-to-last, and the ensuing traffic has now caught up with me that I spent time talking to my friends and family. A pair of Animas actually recognize me from one of the fights and pat me on the back, offering words of encouragement. I thank them, and struggle through the crowd. The amount of people is overwhelming, and I'm worried I might actually have a real panic attack, unlike the one I faked on the Arrival Day. Finally, I'm able to make it to a side exit and I can use my Vanir to speed away.

When I reach the forest's edge, however, I slow down and swing myself up into one of the trees towering over me. I've picked up the little habit from Maggie, after always seeing her climbing something in the city, her shiny red hair jumping out in contrast to so many of Royal's white, futuristic buildings. It's hard to learn how to free-run, and my first couple tries resulted in me falling flat on my butt. Luckily, I started here in the forest, so no one could see me fail. I'm certainly not as good as Maggie, with her Vanir of Athletics granting her natural balance and agility, but I'm getting pretty good. I've had her coach me on it twice so far, and she's promised to take me out into the forest heights someday. I still haven't tried it in the city though; I don't think I'm quite good enough for that yet, or for so many eyes upon me.

I practice now as I head to the plateau, my usual respite. I balance along branches and jump from tree to tree, never letting my feet touch the ground except for when I use stepping stones to cross a river. I remember when I could make this route with less than twenty falls, and it fills me with a small sense of pride. I don't even have to use my telekinesis to balance myself anymore. In all, today has been a good one. I won at the Games, Ronnie Anne wants me to call her, my parents are coming over, and I've even managed to master free-running through the forest. So naturally, it all just has to go to hell.

The first sign is the one I don't even realize. I'm so deep in thought, I don't even recognize that I've run past the plateau. I frown and circle back, retracing the route. I soon enter a patch of wood I don't recognize, and cross over a stream gurgling between two trees that I don't ever remember being there. Troubled, I run lightly across a fallen tree and leap into the safety of a towering pine's branches. I swiftly ascend to the top, swinging my body through the leaves and branches. When I reach the top, towering over the entire forest, I pause, stunned, and finally realize that something is wrong. The plateau isn't there.

I scan the entire horizon, not believing it, but my eyes don't lie. Unwilling to accept it, I drop to the forest floor and race across miles of the wood with my Vanir. Where the pillar of rock should have been, is only unfamiliar forest. Nothing even appears with my sixth sense I gained on the Arrival. With every step I take, the fury and hurt in my heart grows deeper. I finally stop, and accept whatever happened. And then I lose it.

I turn my fury against the wood, splintering trees with my telekinesis, and then burn them to ash with my Pyrox. I don't even understand. How the hell could a tower of stone miles wide simple disappear? I don't even understand when I'm this upset, but I think I know. I had some unspeakable connection to that place, to the fire, and the shadow, welling up from the ground. That still flame, prevailing against all odds, gave me hope. Hope that I could overcome whatever darkness has been dwelling in my dreams, racing towards me. And now it, along with that hope, is gone. I shake, and the sky above me splits with lightning. It forks down in a bolt from the sky, splitting the trees before me to dust before they can even catch a flame.

I don't know how long I stay like that, but I soon sense something watching me. It has a physical presence, power emanating from it. It ripple s through the wood around me, crushing it through sheer willpower. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before, even my lightning. The only thing that even comes close is when I harnessed the fire for the briefest of seconds. This is continuous, stretching out to every aspect around me, overloading it with surges of energy. That's when I realize that it's coming from me.

I stagger back, shocked, and everything vanishes. The power, the crack of thunder, the groan of the wood around me as it crashed to the floor in a hail of fire. I stand shakily in the middle of a field of ash, flames licking and withering around its edge. I'm lost in my own world of shock, having destroyed the one around me.

Which is why it comes as such a shock when a searing white light erupts around me, burning me. I fall to the ground. This has never happened, I cannot be burned with my Pyrox. The feeling has been gone for so long, it's only even more excruciating. I close my eyes against the miniature sun that has appeared in my midst, but it changes nothing. The fire roars through my entire body, both healing and destroying anything it touches. Then it subsides to the edge of my vision. I lay with my cheek against the ground, gasping, before I prop myself up. The blinding light hovers through a figure of a man standing before me, sharp contrast to the one made of shadow I saw the earlier day. I squint and raise my hand to shield from the glare, and then call out.

"Who are you?"

The light subsides, and all the shock from before comes rushing back, this time accompanied with awe. I know somehow, I've just inexplicably been saved from anything might ever harm with me, so long as I stay near this man. He wears ancient robes, adorned with a simple yet elegant piece of battle armor. A gleaming hilt of a sword calls out from his left hip, endorsed with black leather and a jewel of ocean blue Moralite in the pommel. The scabbard is dark black leather, concealing a gleaming, silver blade. He throws back his hood, the garment outline with silver around the edge, and reveals a stern, proud and powerful face, though not unkind. It is the face of a warrior, a leader, and one who has seen much throughout his long life. His stark black hair is as dark as the dead of night, short and cropped. His eyes are deep, filled with wisdom, and his brow is slightly crinkled, showing a man still in his prime, yet entering the age of the wise. His voice rings out across the clearing, strong and powerful, yet kindly and inspiring hope. But I know it could just as easily turn harsh and terrify even the bravest of foes.

"I should have known it would have been you, Lincoln Loud."

But I can't answer, only one thought racing through my head over and over again. I'm frozen, oblivious to all but his presence. I know this man, as anyone of any world from the Triumvirate does.

Pittacus Lore.

* * *

**UP NEXT:**

**Lincoln and Ronnie Anne won there first match!**

**The Stranger's face revealed!**

**Pittacus Lore reveals to Four his only chance, but it comes at a great price!**

**Who threatens Lorien?**

**A/N: **Tell me what you think about this chapter and about the battle and who you want to show up on this story from the cartoon and what they should do in it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter #7**

* * *

Hey guy's this you boy Pittacos Lore here, I'd just like to ask you how the story's going for you right now.

I know i haven't putten all the Loud Siblings in the story but I have a good explanation for that. And I will answer it on the next chapter.

I'm sorry if there hasn't been a lot of battling lately but I promise you a great destructive combat is coming on his way as the elder begin to have there shadowy intentions revield.

The Anima if anybody wonders is a race of humans with small animal like attributes like Cat ears, tales and etc. They also have enhanced attributes that help them be in pair with Aesirs


	9. Chapter 9

**Miny Chapter #7**

* * *

Hours before Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's match started.

Were at the loud house which is in a odd level of peace, for now. It all Starts with Lola waking up.

"Man what a beauty sleep". She says

Lola puts her dress on and goes to the hallway when she sees Luan's door open.

Lola peeks out and sees Leni.

"Leni what are you doing." Asked Lola.

"I'm watching Luan sleeping with Danny." Answers Leni. "And do they look cute?

"No it's not cute at all. I think is gross and sick that he been dating a Anims for five months now. I beat he only want to have sex with her all the time." Said Lola.

"Lola that's mean of you to say about Danny. And no he really loves and care for our Sister, she is special to him." Says Leni.

* * *

INSIDE LUAN'S ROOM

Luan are both asleep on the Floor whit history and math books everywhere, since Danny offers to tutor Luan from time to time.

Luan wakes up and Sees her sister's on the door.

"Hey Leni hey Lola."

"Morning Luan." Answers Leni

"Yeah morning Luan." Says Lola as she walks away.

"How Danny?" Asks Leni.

"Cute." She says with a blushing red face.

She look at the Young Anima with bunny ears while he sleeps so peacefuly next to her.

"I really love him". Says Leni

Danny is a male Anima with long white hair a bunny long ears, he's wearing blue jeans and a green shirt with white sneakers.

* * *

IN THE KITCHEN

Lola's eating her cereal when Lusn comes in with an awaken Danny, and she gets annoyed about it.

"Man she needs to stop dating that freaking Danny." Lola says annoyed.

Iuna arrives with her guitar.

"Hey Lola." Says Luna

Luna sees Lola's annoyed face

"why are you so annoyed bra."

"Because, Luan is dating a rabbit named Danny, but I think it's sick that she's dating an animal now for you excuse me I'm gonna to barf my eyes out

Lola getts off the chair and walks away.

"Ok that was Racist." Says Luna


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter #8**

I can only stare in shock as Pittacus Lore looks down upon me. I've never actually met him, but I can now attribute to every story concerning his god-like presence. It's no small wonder that ancient humans once thought him to be one, proclaiming him "Zeus." It's a name some still call him today. I can't believe this man is standing in front of me. How are any of us supposed to reach his level of glory, or wisdom? Surely there can be no higher level of achievement than his. With the other Elders I've met, it was different. Lupa held a kind of mystic power, a silent, subtle presence yet laced with chills. Matoran was physically massive, standing nearly as tall as Setrakus Ra, with a warm handsome face, but the power of raging rivers behind him, threatening to break forth from the dam, always setting people on the edge of their seats. Pittacus's presence is all encompassing, controlling every aspect of my being, and the being of the world around him. You're completely enthralled. He just is.

And so he stares down at me, and I respond with the most intelligent response ever.

"What?"

Mentally I cringe. Ronnie Anne would have my head if she ever learned of how big an idiot I was at this opportunity.

His face takes on a warm, graceful smile, yet sad, "I fear you have bigger worries than what your friend would say at this meeting."

I frown slightly, "Did you just…"

"Read your mind." He confirms, though not with his voice, but rather projecting the thought straight into my head.

I slowly get to my feet, "Of course. You have all the Vanirs."

He smiles again, "Not something people often forget."

I ponder what it would be like to have that much power, to have such control.

His eyes grow sad, "It's a burden."

"Why?" I ask curiously.

He waves it away with a hand, "A concern for another day. I fear we have enough for this one alone, forget those to come."

I look at him, struggling to understand, a feeling I've really grown to hate in the past few days, "What do you mean? Why are you here?"

He tilts his head, "You do realize that those two questions could apply to any one of millions of situations? Details are of great importance in this life, Lincoln Loud."

I frown, "Can't just figure out what I'm thinking and answer it?"

He brought his head back and stood solidly upon the forest floor, "I certainly could, but most others can't. So I suggest you practice for that occasion."

"Why not just answer me here and now and save the time?"

"The tools used for crafting are a thousand times more valuable than the single product. A cliché, I know, but actually rather accurate in this case."

"I get the feeling I'm gonna receive a lot of these of 'tips' from you."

"Going to, not 'gonna'. And most assuredly. Now if you would stop wasting my time, tell me."

I'm instantly reminded who this man is, and I realize I've been speaking to him as if I might needle one of the Teacher's. I'm ashamed, and hope I haven't lost my chance to impress him.

"My dreams." I say, finally referring to the elephant in the room.

He nods slowly, "Not dreams. Visions."

I feel a sense of dread come over me, "They're real then?"

He nods gravely, "Most of them, yes. And unfortunately for us they aren't the happy ones."

I lick my dry lips, "So the Stranger, he exists? There really is danger?"

"Yes. Which brings forth my reason for being here now."

"You'll help me?"

He studies me carefully, "Of course."

"How?" I say weakly.

He nods, apparently satisfied with whatever he sees in me, "We'll start by taking you to a friend."

He turns and starts towards the forest's edge. I follow behind him, still in awe. He takes long, powerful strides, the edge of is robes billowing out behind him. He commands power in even the slightest movement, and is brimming with confidence. I'm safe with him. He breaks into a run, and I follow him with my Vanir. He keeps pace effortlessly, the both us darting through trees and over cliffs and rivers. I can't help but think how amazing this, him being here. He almost never leaves his seat in London, yet he's here in the middle of this forest. With me.

I'm startled when his thoughts break into my head, "You are too single-minded. Your Vanir grants you a great gift, but you only use it physically. The world stands still before you, and you take no notice. Look at what's in front of you, take in every blade of grass and every ray of sunlight. Apply your speed to your perception, and realize what has been under your nose all this time."

I frown as I vault over a fallen limb, "I can't just snap my fingers and make it work like that. My Vanir gives me speed, not some super Zen thought or something."

It does. Your eyes register everything as fast as you race through this forest. You can process a million thoughts in a single instant if you truly apply yourself. Within that solitary moment you can devise a hundred different ways to exploit and defeat any opponent."

I remind myself that this is Pittacus Lore, the greatest of our race. One of us Ten is supposed to replaced him some day. If anyone can teach me anything, it's him. So I exhale a heavy breath and try to do what he described. I try to see everything as we race past, or have a million thoughts or whatever, but it doesn't work. I just strain my eyes and give myself a killer headache.

"It will come with practice," Pittacus promises telepathically, "Keep working on it. Once you do master it, it will be an invaluable tool."

"I'll try." I say doubtfully when we come to a stop. We're standing on the edge of a small cliff, looking down into a small clearing surrounded by heavy forests. A small waterfall starts a few feet from beneath us, and it cascades into a sparkling clear pool at near the rocky floor. It's a place of beauty, with rays of light from one of the suns in the sky filtering through the trees to the forest floor. A young man around Lunas size waits below, his face turned down to the earth. I can tell that much from even up here. Pittacus gracefully places a gauntleted hand on my shoulder, and I experience a brief sense of vertigo as I suddenly appear at the bottom of the valley besides the small pool.

Gravel crunches under his feet as Pittacus strides forward, with me close behind. Then the young man before us lifts his head and stands, and all the fear that accompanied me before my meeting with Pittacus comes rushing back. I hurl a fallen tree limb near the pool at the man, but Pittacus extends a hand spews a short jet of flame before it can reach him. Only still glowing, red-hot cinders reach the man, drifting past him in the slight wind.

I prepare myself for another assault, but Pittacus holds up his hand, stopping me. I look at him in disbelief. The Stranger stands before me, the man from my dreams. The same one who has assaulted my mind for the past month, spinning a tale of shadows. My Vanir of precognition tried to warn me, showing him racing towards me here. And now Pittacus Lore, an Elder, has brought me to him. I've convinced myself that he is the enemy, that there could be nothing worse than him, no real "shadow" that haunts me. That his "warnings" were only to gain my trust so he could lead me away from my allies and kill me. I want to believe that he is my greatest threat, this guy with dark hair towering over me, but now I know it can't be true. Because his fire burns away the shadow.

In that sixth sense, I can see him. I see the fire, nearly blinding. It binds us together, tendrils reaching out to one another, and distantly to Setrakus Ra. This man is the Fourth. And if no shadow touches him, as opposed to Setrakus Ra, then he can be trusted. I look at him with new eyes, slowly adopting a more relaxed state. Yes, he has a presence of danger, but I get the sense that it only applies to his enemies. He's a young African American kid with a tall stature and an athletic build. He wears dark or light-colored clothing while not wearing the standard attire of a boarding school. He has dark brown eyes and short, slightly curled black hair, a silent warning that the next time I attack him he won't be content with just letting Pittacus keep me back.

Pittacus nods approvingly, "At last you come into the light."

The Stranger steps forward and extends a hand, "It's been a while, Lincoln Loud."

I shake it meekly, "You really were trying to warn me."

"Obviously."

"I've been watching you," Pittacus started, "to keep you safe. I brought him here. He flew here from his safe location and landed in the forest. He's been making his way here ever since he landed, taking out any of your enemies he came across."

"I had to leave my ship behind when I entered the sky border, but I managed to smuggle myself onboard a shuttle from one of our Yates on the ocean. Unfortunately, I was found and ran into some…complications that resulted in a crash. So I had to settle for warning you telepathically while making my way here on foot. And here I finally am."

"You have Vanirs? You're a Aesir?" I asked.

"Yup. And as the rightful heir to Lupa's elder throne, I gain a few special abilities."

"You're her… son?" I ask, puzzled.

His eyes darkened, "Yes. Even if hadn't been, I would have inherited her position. And betray me."

"What did she do?"

"She tried to kill me."

"Oh." I get the feeling there's more to this story, but I'm even more certain that if I push it he'll have no qualms squashing me into a pile of dust.

"A wise decision." Pittacus intervened telepathically, while speaking aloud, "That's not why we're here. We're here for you. You could one day carry the hopes of all sentient races of the planet."

I fidget nervously, "What are we fighting exactly?"

Pittacus's expression darkened, "My brothers and sisters…they have fallen prey to a darkness, the same you see opposing the fire within us. They are corrupted, all save one. They have forgotten our purpose here, and seek power for their own ends, and the master they now serve. We were to pave the way for you and the rest of the Ten, but now they will refuse to give up their power. They will attempt to keep it from you, and keep it for him. The great Elders," he said bitterly, "now mere puppets in the thrall of a dark god."

"The shadows."

"A visual representation of his evil, yes."

"I think I may have seen him," I say nervously, "On the plateau…"

"That was not him," the Stranger interrupted, "Merely his herald."

I frown as another thought comes rushing into my head, "The plateau, the light…what happened to it?"

"I moved it." Pittacus stated simply.

"But what is it? The light, it had some sort of power over me. Some attraction."

"That light is integral to the planet," Pittacus replied, "A light that must never go out. But you will learn all in due time. We need to focus on the matter at hand."

"Getting you out of the city." The Stranger explained.

All of my reservations come flooding back. This is my home, my life. Ronnie Anne is here, my friends, my family. Surely no one could take the whole city. London has never been conquered since the dawn of our civilization. There are over a thousand Garde dwelling within these walls, not to mention the Sentinels or automated defenses. There's no reason to leave, to run. We can fight it, whatever this evil is. Some man, with a Vanir over shadows? Could he really withstand the entire city?

All of this rushes through my head, and I blurt it out, desperate to stay, "Can't we fight it? You're Pittacus Lore…and you're some eight ton Mogadorian rhino. If we get the city to stand beside us we could…"

The Stranger cuts me off, "It's not like that. Weren't you listening to Pittacus? It's a corruption, an inside threat, not someone you can stand and fight. Not yet anyway. The city is already in their hands, they just haven't revealed themselves yet. They're just biding their time."

I turn to Pittacus, "But this is your city. Your seat. You're our leader. They'll listen to you. They have to!"

He stands there impassively, arms crossed, shaking his head. "There has to be something we can do!" I yell, frustrated.

"Run." The Stranger states matter-of-factly.

Pittacus steps forward slowly, "Royal is already lost, Lincoln. It has been for a long time now. Most of the nation is. I was too slow… too occupied with the threat outside our walls to notice the one eating away from our core."

The Stranger breaks in, "There are still some holdfasts in the North, and other remote areas. But the bulk of the population resides in the Elders' Cities, and the Elders are lost. There is no respite here."

A horrible thought creeps into my head, "You don't mean…"

"Yes." The Stranger says, "You'll be safe with me. Setrakus Ra might have control of the military and larger corporations, but the commoners resent him. I can make a war against him."

"No." I say, hysteria rising into my voice, "I'm not leaving."

Pittacus puts a comforting arm on my shoulder and speaks strongly, but not unkindly, "I'm sorry, Lincoln. But we have to keep you safe. You have to train, prepare yourself, so we can liberate our people."

"What about the other Ten?"

"They will remain here, with me. I will keep them safe, I promise."

The Stranger looks up sharply at this, "What? They were to come with us, and you as well. You can't possibly be considering…"

"My brothers suspect us," Pittacus broke in wearily, "This is the only sure way to get at least one of them to safety."

"You're going to leave me with him?" I blurt out, and instantly regret it. "Sorry, I just mean…I barely know him, and you're …you, I guess."

Pittacus smiles as the Stranger snorts, "I wouldn't worry if I were you, Lincoln. He is a most formidable ally, and will keep you safe. And an old friend of yours."

"Who?" I ask him.

The Stranger shakes his head, "I'll take that as a compliment, Uncle Pittacus." He turns to me, "You really don't remember do you? I don't blame you, I've changed quite a bit. Here's a hint: I haven't been here in four years."

I think back to the last person that here in nine years ago, and it suddenly. I remember him now, though not the man in front of me, but the ten year-old kid who I saw from afar, and only met at sponsor meetings my grandparents brought me to.

"Raphael."

He takes a mock bow, "Raphael D'Wolf, heir and son to Lupa, the Unworthy One, at your service."

I suspected, but I now stare in shock that he's confirmed it, "You left…"

"After my bastard of a mother killed my father and tried to kill me."

A news article from long ago drifts into my head, "You're supposed to be at somekind of Ritch private school."

"And you shoot lightning bolts from your palm." He counters.

I turn to Pittacus, "How did you…?"

He gives that sad smile once more, "Like I said, we've been watching you. A great Vanir as well, if I might add, though you wield it without finesse."

My face reddens slightly, "I didn't want to go to Brandon. I was trying to keep it secret in case anything happened."

"A wise decision. News would have traveled fast if you had, and the Elders surely would have acted."

I take a deep breath. The danger is real. Our own leaders, protectors, are against us. I'm hanging by a thread, Pittacus's revelation proves that. If I'd gone to Brandon I'd probably be dead now…I don't want to run. But I can't fight them. Not yet. Ronnie's face flashes through my head, but I resign myself to my fate.

"How are we going to do this?"

Pittacus nods, approving of my decision. "Come with me. We'll start with a short lesson on your Vanirs. Since I won't be able to train you after you leave, we'll fit in as much as we can. We'll talk while we work."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter #9**

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey everyone, Pittacus Lore here. I have to say something, regarding reivews, comments and followers.

I've written an entire rewrite of Loud House and posted it as Loud House: Earth Two, ONLY TO HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE READ THROUGH AND NOT COMMENT AT ALL. This story, has 8 chapters posted so far, and only 1 review. That might not seem significant, but there are 2 people who favorited it, and 4 who followed. It also has 1,192 views. 1,192! If even ten percent of them left a review, that would be about... 102 reviews, I think! Now, I know that's a LOT, and I'm not expecting people to leave that many reviews all the time. But I KNOW at LEAST someone gets a emails saying that this has been updated, and to just ignore them and noy review? Come on. 8 Chapters. C'mon people. This has potential. Just read it.

What you guys don't realize is all there is a lot of work I go through just to write each chapter. All the research I put in to make each Vanir believeable and balanced. All the work I put in, writing and rewriting, and editing and revising, and sometimes even reworking the entire chapter, making sure the continuity is correct and the story flows properly. All the planning, plotting, character building I do.

Then, when all That is done, I have to balance my school and home lives to find time to write out the chapter, type it up, read through it, read through it to fix any mistakes, then make any last minute additions or changes, then, and only then, I publish it.

And you guy's can't take 30 seconds to write a comment or a short review of the chapter? Really? What you don't realize is that your comments, your reviews, your input and thoughts and feedback are what drives a writer to keep going, to continue writing this story that I started in my free time, when I have better things that could be taking my time you know, like SCHOOL!. Without your feedback, i don't know what you like, what you don't like, how I can improve. Hell, I don't even know if you're even interested in my story and my writing.

Seriously. If you like the story, if you like the chapter, Dang it, even if you don't like the chapter, leave a goddamn review. It helps me more than you could ever get to know, and it only takes 30 or 60 seconds. I spend thousands of times longer than that just writing the damn thing, the least you can do is take 30 seconds to a minute of your day to leave some feedback.

😑 Ok I just realize that this is probably going to lose me some subscribers/favoriters/readers, whatever you wanna call them. If this is you, I'm sad to see you go, but honestly? Good riddance. You couldn't be bothered to comment on a story that takes me more time to write than you probably spend sleeping in a month, and if you're one of the ones who are leaving because I'm ranting, so be it. Chances are you didn't comment anyways, and you wouldn't have commented whether I posted this or not.

TL;DR: 😡Leave a comment, for fuck's sake. 😧 And have a nice day.


End file.
